


He's Not A Pyscho (HNAP)

by LittleMoonPrince



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Asylum, Autism Spectrum, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMoonPrince/pseuds/LittleMoonPrince
Summary: Kun is just a normal hard-working Psychology student. He has always had an interest in mental disorders, and he has studied hard to get to know more about them. This results in a rather unfortunate opportunity. His teacher gives him an internship at one of the most notorious mental institutions. Kun first thinks it will be his last internship ever, as the rumours about the place are dark and scary. But are the rumours based on facts, or are they just myths?Yangyang has been locked into a mental institution ever since he can remember. The nurses have never been nice to him, and Yangyang kept failing to communicate with them. It was as if he was an alien on the wrong planet. He threw tantrums, the nurses sedated him, and when he woke up he was wearing a straightjacket, lying in a padded room. When he was let back into his own room, soon the miscommunication started again. This circle repeated itself over and over, and Yangyang was slowly getting tired of everything. They had diagnosed him with being 'possessed by a demon' but in reality, he was just a simple boy with autism spectrum disorder (ASD).
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain mention of mental disorders, a creepy asylum, abuse, fights and ableist/anti-autism people. I have done my research on ASD, and from my own personal experience, I will include the most correct view of ASD that I can.

Kun stared at the paper in front of him, the sound of his classmates cheering slowly fading away. Why had he gotten this place? Was his teacher playing a prank on him? This couldn't be true..could it? Kun took a deep breath, focusing back on the class on his teacher. He raised his hand, wanting to ask for confirmation. This must be a mistake. He was just a student..

"Yes Kun?" "Sir.. I think you made a mistake." "Oh.. I did? Let me see.." The teacher walked to Kun, taking the paper and reading it quickly. "No no, I didn't. This is exactly what I meant. Good luck there." Kun froze and it felt like everything slowed down. It wasn't a mistake. Every other classmate got a nice hospital or therapist's office, but Kun.. Kun got the worst internship possible. Silverwood Mental Institution. Even the name made a shiver go down Kun's back. The institution was known purely because it was filled with the most crazy patients ever. People spread rumours about the devil controlling everyone who set foot in there, and that the demons of hell manifested in the patients. Hundreds of nurses and doctors had come running out of the place, screaming for mercy and swearing to never get onto the institution's grounds ever again. Why would Kun's teacher sent a mere psychology student there, if even the best doctors had given up hope for that place? Kun sighed deeply, wishing deeply that this was all a dream, and that he would wake up in bed, his alarm ringing loudly. But no, that didn't happen. It was real. Kun would have to spend half a year at Silverwood Mental Institution, and he only hoped that he would still be alive at the end of it.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

The next week, Kun stood in front of the gates of Silverwood Mental Institution. He took a deep breath, looking at the building in the distance. The grounds looked pretty, and the sun shining in the blue sky contrasted the dark feeling this place gave him. He looked back at the only road leading to the gates, which had no busline or car access, so he had to walk for almost 20 minutes before he got to the gate. Maybe it was meant that way, secluded and seperated from the real world. God forbid if the patients broke out. They atleast would have some time to catch them again. Kun turned back to the gate, pressing the bell. He heard nothing for a few seconds, but then a voice over an intercom was heard. "How can I help you?" Kun gulped and took a deep breath. "I uhm.. I came here for the internship. Qian Kun." "May God bless your soul." Kun heard the click of the gate, and they slowly opened to let Kun through. Kun walked through the opening, closing his eyes for a moment to pray for his soul. Kun made his way to the building, and when he could see the entrance clearly, a few nurses were waiting for him. He bowed slighlty, but he got nothing in return. They just looked at him, their eyes empty, as if they were robots. Kun sighed and nodded. "Thank you for letting me in. I will work hard." "Follow me. I'm the head nurse, miss Liu." One of the nurses looked at Kun. "I hope you said your goodbyes to your family. You might not return the same as you were before." Kun gulped, not believing she had actually said that. He nodded and followed Liu through the front door. As he entered the building, it was eerily quiet, but it actually looked quite nice. It was well kept up, and there were nice soothing colours all around. It looked nothing like those scary pictures from movies. Kun heard the front door close behind him, and he knew it was real now. This was it. This was his internship.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

After having talked to the head nurse for a while, Kun was feeling less scared. They might use some rougher methods as most institutions, and it was definitely not what Kun had been taught in school, but it seemed okay. Kun could get used to the daily care of some patients, as it just involved guiding them to specific rooms or preparing food or other activities. Kun smiled slightly and put on his new uniform, which wasn't that big of a deal. Most jobs needed uniforms, and as long as it wasn't bright neon pink, Kun wasn't opposed to wearing them. He followed the head nurse around for the rest of the day, assisting her in her tasks and getting to know some more nurses and a few patients. Kun had totally overestimated how bad this place would be, and the rumours seemed to be false for the most part, accept that some nurses did look a little... empty at times. As if they were brainwashed or trained like a robot. But Kun didn't mind, as long as he could do his job without major problems, this internship would be easy to complete.

At the end of the day, Kun had memorized most of the layout of the building, atleast the most important parts, like the dining hall, the shower stalls, the kitchen and the staff rooms. He was making his way past some patient's rooms, until he saw a hallway he hadn't spotted before. He glanced into it, seeing two heavy doors blocking entrance to another part of the institution. If the big words 'DANGER' and 'ENTER WITH CAUTION' hadn't been written on the doors, Kun would've thought nothing bad about it. Kun tilted his head, wondering why they would need to put such big warnings, or... was it... were the rumours.. "Kun? Come, I need to give you a few files before you leave." Kun jumped slightly and turned around, the head nurse smiling gently at him. He nodded and glanced at the doors one more time. "Miss Liu.. what's behind there?" "Oh.. That's the restricted section. Only I and a few other nurses can go in there. Maybe you'll be ready to go in there in a few weeks but, I won't bet on it." Kun sighed and walked to the head nurse, who guided him back to her office. Ready in a few weeks? Kun doubted if he even wanted to be in there at all. He shook the feeling and thoughts off, focusing back on the head nurse. Kun hoped he would keep doing standard tasks, because he wasn't ready to find out if those rumours were actually true.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain mention of mental disorders, a creepy asylum, abuse, fights and ableist/anti-autism people. I have done my research on ASD, and from my own personal experience, I will include the most correct view of ASD that I can.

A few weeks had passed, and Kun had gotten used to his new job at the Silverwood Mental Institution. He knew his daily tasks and he had some patients he helped with their schedule and transfers. All was going really well, and Kun was glad that it was way less scary and dark than he had expected when he started. He helped a patient to his activity room, when he saw a nurse run towards him. The patient flinched slightly, and Kun glared at the nurse. "Careful, I can't have a scared patient.." "Sorry sorry, but head nurse Liu really needs you. All nurses are occupied and she has to handle someone that requires two people." Kun nodded and looked at his patient. "I'll bring him to the activity room and then I can help her. Where do I need to go?" "The restricted section." Kun gulped slightly, but nodded anyway. "Alright. Thank you for the message." The nurse turned around and quickly ran off again, since she probably had a patient waiting for her. Kun sighed and guided his patient towards the activity room, and when he had closed the door securely, he started walking to the restricted section.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

He had managed to avoid it all these weeks, but now he didn't have any choice. The head nurse asked for him.. right? He couldn't say no to the head nurse. He stood in front of the double doors, letting his eyes go over the big letters, warning him to go in with caution. Kun took a deep breath and unlocked the door with a passcode, going inside. He walked through the hallway, searching for the head nurse. "Miss Liu? I'm here..." Kun gasped softly as Miss Liu came from one of the rooms. "Ah, you're here. Good. I need your help with a particular hard to handle patient. Did the other nurses tell you what to do?" Kun gulped and shook his head as he walked after the head nurse to a room far down the restricted section. "When he yells or screams at you, you are allowed to hit him to shut him up. Watch out for his hands, if he grabs you, you'll only get out of his grip by fighting him off. He is possessed by the devil." Kun furrowed his eyebrows. Someone possessed by the devil? So the rumours were true?! Kun almost bumped into the head nurse as she stopped abruptly. "This is his room. I need you to wake him up, bring him to the activity room and wait with him there. I will get him the things he need for the rest of the day. And one more thing.." The head nurse looked straight into Kun's eyes. "If he throws a tantrum, you force him into a straightjacket and bring him to a padded room here in this section."

Kun stepped into the room, looking at the sleeping figure on the bed. The room was clean and white, the only natural colours being the the colours of the boy's hair and skin. Kun glanced back at the door, but the head nurse had already left. Kun turned back to the bed, walking closer. He heard a soft groan, the boy moving slightly. "It's time to get up." Kun said clearly with a slightly raised voice. "I'm going to bring you to the activity room. So get up and follow me." The boy turned around, looking at Kun. Kun tilted his head, giving a stern glare. The boy huffed and turned back again, pulling the blanket over his head. "Hey, okay, you need to listen to me." Kun stepped closer to the bed, pulling the blanket away. The boy sat up and glared at Kun, and Kun could see the anger in his eyes. "I'm sorry, alright? I'm only doing what the head nurse told me. I.. I don't know you. I don't know how to treat you properly." Kun reached out to grab the boy, but his hand got slapped away and an ear piercing scream filled the room. Kun took a few steps back. He took a deep breath and looked at the boy. "Please.. just.. I won't touch you but.. follow me. Listen to me.." The boy threw his pillow at Kun and lied back down. Kun dodged the pillow and sighed, thinking of what to do. "I uhm.. Can I motivate you by saying I'll stay with you for a while? I'll send the head nurse away. We'll be alone." The boy stayed silent, not moving. Kun nodded and sat down on the floor. "I'll wait until you're ready. I have all the time of the world."

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Minutes passed and Kun looked at the clock on the wall. He had to do something, the head nurse would be upset if he didn't complete his task. Kun got up again and walked to the bed. "Will you please come with me? I promise I won't hurt you or.. put you in a straightjacket. I'm not like the other nurses." The boy slowly moved and looked at Kun again. Kun smiled softly, reaching out a hand. "Yeah, you can trust me. Come.. I'll guide you." The boy sat up, pushing the blanket off of his body and walking straight to the door, ignoring Kun completely. Kun raised an eyebrow and turned around. "Okay, sure. We can go." Kun walked to the door, unlocking it and letting the boy walk out. "Do you know where we're going?" Kun looked at the lock to close the door again, and glanced back at the boy. He gasped as the boy had already started walking down the hall. "Hey.. Hey! Hey wait!" Kun quickly locked the door, speedwalking to catch up with the boy again. "Wow, you're fast. I guess you're excited, huh?" Kun looked at the boy, who had a blank face, just walking down the hall. Kun tried to figure out what was wrong with the boy. He didn't seem as violent or 'demon-like' as the head nurse had made it sound. Did he have an aggression disorder? Or maybe, he had stopped developing at a certain age? Kun was trying to go down the list of disorders he had learned about. There had to be a reason for why the boy was like this, and it surely wasn't a demon.

As they sat in the activity room, Kun watched the boy. The boy was playing with a piece of paper, making little rips and crinkling it. Kun smiled slightly, as the boy looked so innocent and happy with just a simple piece of paper. "You can entertain yourself with the easy things, huh?" The boy looked at Kun, staring at him for a while. Kun chuckled, tilting his head. "What? Do I look weird? I know, I don't look amazing in a uniform." Kun saw the boy's gaze being locked on something, and he tried to follow where he was looking. He looked down at his chest pocket, seeing the pen. "Oh, you want my pen?" Kun took it out and handed it to the boy, who eagerly grabbed it. He began doodling on the paper in front of him, and Kun watched him closely. The head nurse still hadn't returned, but Kun didn't mind. This way, he could study the boy more, working out which symptoms he showed. Kun desperately wanted to find out what was bothering the boy, because he seemed way too calm and joyful to be a serious patient in a mental institution. Kun saw the boy draw a few shapes, although he couldn't make out what they were. The boy hummed softly, and he began making one continious line, but the pen went off the paper, and the ink was now being scratched into the table. "No.. no no stay on the paper. The table isn't for drawing." Kun got up and walked to the boy, trying to take his hand to guide it back to the paper. The boy whined, not letting go of the pen and scratching the line more on the table. Kun bit his lip, trying to grab him again. "Hey, you need to listen. Come on, I'll get you more paper okay? I'll get you all the paper you want-" Kun looked up as he heard the door of the room unlock, and the head nurse came in. She looked at the boy, and then at Kun. "You let him draw on the table? You gave him a pen?!" Kun blinked and gulped. "I, he just wanted to draw.. I-" "You do not give him weapons!" The head nurse walked to the boy, ripping the pen from his grip. The boy whined loudly, reaching out to grab it again. "Please, he just wants to draw, Miss Liu." "And he will also be holding a murder weapon. He is only allowed to draw with crayons." "I was watching him." "That doesn't matter. You violated the rules." "I didn't even know that was one!" The head nurse glared at Kun, and Kun stepped back, shutting up and looking down. The head nurse looked at the boy, who was still trying to grab the pen. "You won't get anything today." The boy pouted and smashed his fists on the table, clearly upset that he wasn't getting his way. The next moments went so quick, that Kun had trouble with registering what was happening. The head nurse pulled the boy up, the boy screamed, hit the head nurse, and before Kun could even see that the head nurse had grabbed a syringe, the boy was unconscious on the ground. Kun couldn't believe the head nurse had sedated him. Wasn't that too much? The boy was only upset, he only wanted to draw.. how did it escalate to this? The head nurse looked at Kun. "Pick him up and follow me. We're bringing him back to his room." Kun nodded and walked to the boy, carefully picking him up, holding him close. He sighed softly, walking after the head nurse. He looked at the boy's face, whispering softly. "You only wanted to draw. You didn't deserve this."


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain mention of mental disorders, a creepy asylum, abuse, fights and ableist/anti-autism people. I have done my research on ASD, and from my own personal experience, I will include the most correct view of ASD that I can.

Kun sighed softly as the head nurse locked the door of the boy's room, and she turned to him, still angry. Kun looked down, ready to receive quite a scolding from her. The head nurse looked at Kun, putting the key in her pocket. "Follow me." She began walking, and Kun followed her quietly. The head nurse walked to her office, sitting down at her desk and gesturing for Kun to sit down across her. "You may have noticed how innocent he can look, but trust me, that kid is nuts." Kun nodded, even though he didn't really agree. "Kun, this boy is in the dangerous section for a reason. You might've seen him just peacefully drawing, but that pen could turn into a weapon." Kun took a deep breath, looking at the head nurse. "Miss Liu.. can you tell me what he's diagnosed with?" "Being possessed. I told you before." "No, what is his real diagnose. What disorder or illness does he have?" The head nurse was silent for a while, but sighed and opened a drawer of her desk. She searched through some files, and when she had found the right one, she placed it on the desk. "Read through this. I will applaud you if you actually find out why he's acting like this." Kun's eyes widened, and without hesitation he took the file. "I'll read it. Every single page of it." Kun smiled slightly, looking at the file in his hands. "Thank you, miss Liu." "Don't thank me. I find it brave that you want to know more about that demon child. It's a surprise to me that he hasn't 'died because of unknown reasons' yet." Kun blinked, furrowing his eyebrows as she said that. "What?" "Kun.. we help patients by ending their suffering sometimes. In some cases, death is the only relief for the pain they are in." Kun gulped, standing up, holding the file to his chest. "Well.. I'll make sure to end that boy's suffering." "Don't get your hopes up, Kun. I lost my hope for him a long time ago." Kun looked down and bowed slightly before leaving the head nurse's office.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

As Kun came home that day, he quickly took out the file from his bag. He smiled slightly, placing it on his dinner table. "Dinner first.. then we find out what you are going through." Kun said softly to himself, walking to the kitchen to prepare dinner. When he had finished his food and cleaned everything up, he sat down on his couch, the file in his hands. He took a deep breath, opening it and looking at the boy's profile. Yangyang.. 19 years old.. admitted at.. the age of 4? He had been in the institution for most of his life? Kun read over his profile again, taking in every necessary information. To his surprise, Kun couldn't find any surname. Did his family drop him off? Was his last name unknown? Was he maybe even born in the institution? Kun shivered at the thought. How horrible it must be to be born in an institution and never have gone outside even once. Kun flipped the page, beginning to read through all the reports, examinations, yearly overviews and psychology tests. Kun got more confused as he kept reading, as the files missed certain important steps and whole pages of reports were missing. As if somebody had gone through the file and took out all the actual important info. Kun read through some of the test and examinations, and they were way different from what he had ever learned in school. They were not up to date with the current mental health examination rules, and they had been done with one simple look at the boy without going deeper. Kun got frustrated, as this whole file brought him nowhere. It only confused him more. Was this done on purpose? Was this boy supposed to be locked in that institution against his will under false claims of possession?

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

The next morning, Kun went to the instution extra early. He wanted to check in on the boy before anybody else, and he was hoping to ask the head nurse for something specific. He had decided to get more into the boy, wanting to research him and dedicating his intership to finding out what was going on with the boy. He checked in in the staff room, then quickly walking over to the restricted section. He opened the doors with the code, and walked inside. He walked straight to the boy's room, but when he looked through the small window in the door, the room was empty. A cold shiver ran down his back, fearing something might've happened. He looked around, wondering where the boy could've gone. Had the head nurse replaced him? Did they 'end his suffering'? Kun bit his lip, then beginning to walk past every door in the hallway, checking every room to see if the boy was in there. Kun eventually stopped at one of the padded rooms, seeing a familiar figure inside. He sighed relieved, knowing it was the boy, but also feeling very disturbed by the sight. The boy was lying on a simple matress on the floor, and the unmistakable straps and clasps from a straighjacket were visible on his back. Kun almost wanted to burst out his tears, as he believed the boy never diserved to be in this position. He quickly looked around the hallway, making sure he was alone. He then unlocked the room, going inside silently and letting the door fall close behind him. He walked towards the boy, kneeling down beside him. "Hey.. Yangyang? That's your name, right?" Kun placed his hand on Yangyang's shoulder carefully. "I'm here to help you. This time I promise I will protect you from the head nurse with my life." Yangyang turned around slightly, looking at Kun with red teary eyes. Kun gasped softly, shocked by the emotional state Yangyang was in. "Oh dear.. oh no.." Kun wiped away some tears from Yangyang's cheeks. "I'm so sorry they do this to you."

Kun stayed with Yangyang for a while, calming him down and trying to cheer him up a bit. He wondered what had happened after he had left yesterday, because it would be cruel if they had put Yangyang in this padded room for no reason. Kun was still too nervous to take the straightjacket off, as he didn't want to be scolded for 'letting out a possessed kid' again. Yangyang had opened up slightly to Kun, but he was still not saying any kind of words. Kun had the feeling Yangyang might be a selective mute, as he defintely could make sounds, but he maybe felt too scared or uncomfortable to talk full sentences. As Kun finished another small braid that he had made in Yangyang's hair, he looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost time for the head nurse to sit in her office, as she would do every morning. Kun took a deep breath and looked at Yangyang. "Hey.. I'll be going for a bit. I'm going to visit the head nurse to ask about something." Kun smiled as Yangyang tilted his head slightly, a questioning expression on his face. "I'll come back afterwards. I promise." Kun got up, and Yangyang whined and wriggled, not agreeing with Kun leaving him. Kun sighed and bit his lip. "Don't worry, okay? I'll be back. I promise." Kun walked towards the door, trying to ignore Yangyang's whines and at the last moment a few screams. He hated to be leaving Yangyang alone like this, but he hoped that after his talk with the head nurse, things would all change for the better.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Kun took a deep breath before knocking on the door of the head nurse's office. "Come in!" Kun nodded and walked into the office, closing the door behind him. "Kun. Why are you here, aren't you supposed to be helping-" Kun put Yangyang's file down on the desk, sitting down in the chair and crossing his arms. "Give me all of it." "Wha-... Kun, that was all of it." "No, it wasn't. Or somebody has broken in and stolen classified information." The head nurse furrowed her eyebrows, taking the file and looking through it. She sighed and put it down again, being silent for a while. "So I don't get an answer? This is it? He's here on a false accusation?" "Kun, no. You don't know anything about him or his situation-" "I might only know about what I've read and seen, but I do know that you aren't following the basic rules of the current guide for mental health disorders and illnesses." Kun took a deep breath. "You say this boy is possessed and hard to handle, but after having spent some time with him, I think your words are quite the opposite of what he's really like." It was silent for a while, the head nurse being out of words and Kun looking at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Kun shook his head and looked down. "Look, I.. I'm not here to take down this institution. I uhm.. I will only be asking for something that I know might be hard to give in to. I know this internship is supposed to get me used to working in a place like this, but I want to turn it into something that will benefit my own interests more." Kun took the file and looked at it. "I would like to spend more time with Yangyang. Study him, finding out what he's like, trying to diagnose him the best I can. If I can.. help him in some way, it's what I'd like to do most." Kun looked at the head nurse. "Please allow me to be his personal buddy. I'll still have a proffesional approach, and I'll follow some basic rules if necessary, but please.. let me work with him." The head nurse took a deep breath, nodding ever so slightly. "Fine. Fine, if you want to get close to a demon, go ahead. But don't blame me if you aren't able to get any process on his situation." Kun blinked and his eyes widened. Did she really just agree with his idea? Kun stood up and smiled brightly. "Thank you, thank you so much miss Liu." Kun tried to keep himself calm. "Can I uhm... get the keys to his room and anything else that relates to him? Oh and I'll fill this file with everything I do." The head nurse just nodded and waved him off. "You'll find his stuff in the staff room in the restricted section. Just..just go." Kun nodded and bowed, before quickly leaving the room. He almost jumped from joy as he walked back to the restricted section.

Kun walked back into the padded room, finding Yangyang rocking back and forth on the ground. He walked to him, kneeling down besides him. "Yangyang.. I'm back. I kept my promise." Yangyang kept rocking back and forth, not reacting to Kun's voice. Kun softly stroked over Yangyang's hair. "Hey.. everything alright?" Kun watched Yangyang for a moment, and studied his way of moving. Yangyang didn't look in destress or panicked, he just rocked back and forth, a blank expression on his face. Kun stroked over Yangyang's back slightly, letting him do the motion without restricting or scolding him. At some point, Yangyang stopped and focused on Kun, his face still expressionless. Kun smiled back gently, chuckling softly. "Hey. I'm back. I'm going to take the straightjacket off, alright? But you need to be standing for that." Kun helped Yangyang stand up, but Yangyang was slightly resisting it. Kun sighed and began taking off the jacket, unbuckling all the straps and letting Yangyang's arms free. He slid the jacket off and put it on the ground, and he saw Yangyang turn around. Before he could look back up, he felt a stinging pain on the side of his face. "Ah-" Kun hissed and looked at Yangyang, who had a very angry expression on his face. "Wha-" Kun quickly grabbed Yangyang's arm as he saw him wanting to lash out again. "Hey, hey, look I know you're upset, but I'm here with a good reason-" Kun tried to stop Yangyang, struggling to grab his hands and arms. "Yangyang please, listen.. stop.." Kun groaned and tightened his grip on Yangyang's wrist. "STOP!" Yangyang flinched and stopped fighting against Kun's grip, his expression turning to one of fear, and Kun sighed softly. "Sorry. But you have to listen sometimes. Yangyang, I know you're upset, and I'm sorry to have left you in that horrible jacket, but I have good news." Kun smiled and Yangyang glanced at him, as he had expected for Kun to punish him, which didn't happen. "I'll be your personal buddy from now on. I'll help you. I'll be with you every day, and we'll do everything together. Is that okay? No more head nurse, no more doctors.. just me." Yangyang looked at Kun, and Kun smiled gently at him. "Do you trust me?" Yangyang gulped slightly. He had never trusted anybody in his life, as all the people he knew had treated him horribly. He nodded ever so slightly, giving Kun enough confirmation. "Thank you, Yangyang. I.. I haven't even introduced myself, have I? I'm Kun." Yangyang looked into Kun's eyes, slightly mouthing his name. Kun nodded and chuckled. "Yes, I'm Kun. It's nice to meet you too, Yangyang."


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain mention of mental disorders, a creepy asylum, abuse, fights and ableist/anti-autism people. I have done my research on ASD, and from my own personal experience, I will include the most correct view of ASD that I can.
> 
> In Korean boys call an older guy 'hyung', in Chinese this is called a 'gege'.

Slowly a smile appeared on Yangyang's face. He squealed happily, starting to jump up and down. Kun watched him curiously, as he had never seen an outburst of happiness like this. Yangyang laughed loudly, still jumping up and down, and he was flapping his hands. Kun began thinking if he ever heard about something like this, but the way Yangyang was showing his happiness, was easy to describe with one word. Adorable. Kun smiled and chuckled, as Yangyang began calming down, still moving his hands around. Kun nodded. "I guess you're happy now, huh? Thank you for showing me that." Yangyang sat down on the matress, beginning to rock back and forth once more, a smile still present on his face. Kun walked to the matress, sitting down as well. Yangyang looked at him, making small sounds as he rocked. Kun hummed and watched Yangyang for a bit, letting his thoughts wander. He looked away from Yangyang, biting his lip slightly. Yangyang saw the change in expression, and he whined softly. He stopped rocking, not knowing what Kun was doing. Yangyang pouted slightly, looking at Kun's uniform. His eyes went over the fabric, the name tag, and the buttons that closed the shirt. Yangyang couldn't resist the urge to touch what he was seeing, placing his hand on Kun's chest. Kun blinked as he was pulled back from his thoughts, looking at Yangyang and then at Yangyang's hand. He stayed silent, curious what Yangyang was doing. Yangyang let his fingers glide over the buttons, the fabric, and then traced the letters on Kun's name tag. He then looked at Kun's face, quickly pulling back his hand. He averted his eyes, still scared and being used to getting scolded for almost everything he did. Yangyang held his hands to his own chest, waiting for Kun's reaction. Kun smiled and tilted his head, putting a hand on Yangyang's shoulder. "I don't use violence, Yangyang. Feel free to be yourself around me, but.. please listen to me if I tell you to do something, okay?" Yangyang nodded slightly, carefully glancing at Kun. He then placed a hand on Kun's chest again, right over where his heart was. Kun placed a hand over Yangyang's, stroking over the back of it. "Right, I use my heart, not my anger." Yangyang smiled slightly, pulling his hand back again, beginning to rock once more. Kun took a deep breaht and got up, offering Yangyang a hand. "Now, I'm sure you're hungry. Shall we get you some food?"

Kun walked through the hallway with Yangyang, his hand placed on the small of Yangyang's back. Yangyang held his arms against his chest again, looking around curiously. He felt so free and it was now safe to explore the things around him. Kun hummed softly and stopped as they reached Yangyang's room, unlocking the door and letting Yangyang in. "I'll go get you a plate of food and a drink, you wait here." Kun smiled as Yangyang walked to his bed. "Can I get you anything else?" Kun asked softly, but as he got no response from Yangyang, he just nodded and closed the door again. It felt weird to have to keep locking him up, but Kun hoped that would change once Yangyang opened up more and showed everybody around them that he was a normal human being. Kun quickly got some food and a bottle of water, returning to Yangyang's room within just five minutes. He smiled as he walked over to the bed, where Yangyang was patiently waiting for him. Kun gave him the plate with food, and Yangyang began eating happily. Kun smiled and watched him, before taking out a notepad and his pen. He began writing down everything that had happened today, so he could later type it out and make a report for the file. Yangyang glanced at him as he ate, reading what Kun was writing down. Even though Yangyang didn't speak a lot, he wasn't dumb at all. His intelligence had never been tested by a school or a doctor, but he had picked up lots of things from all his years surrounded by nurses and books and whatnot. He finished eating, placing the plate aside and pointed at the words 'Yangyang' and 'happy', that Kun had written down. Kun stopped writing and looked up, smiling at Yangyang. "You're happy? That's good." Kun nodded and looked at what he wrote down, suddenly offering Yangyang the notepad. "Do you wanna read it?" Yangyang looked at Kun with big eyes. Never before had someone offered him to read what was written about him. He carefully took the notepad, beginning to read. Kun watched him, letting him read in peace. He didn't want to hide anything from Yangyang. Yangyang was officially an adult, and he deserved to know about what was happening. Kun had no secrets for Yangyang, and he hoped that his approach would help Yangyang open up.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

The next few days, Kun had been with Yangyang starting every morning until the last minute before he left in the evening. Yangyang had started to show more emotions, and even though he was prone to throwing tantrums at some points when things didn't go his way, he was way more calm and happy than he had ever been before. The nurses who saw Kun with Yangyang in the hallways or in the activity room were amazed by how Kun was somehow able to 'get rid of the demon'. Yangyang still hadn't spoken a word though, but he had used multiple ways to show or let Kun know what he wanted or what he felt. Even the head nurse was surprised by how Kun cared for Yangyang, as if he had known Yangyang for years. He didn't treat him like a baby, nor as someone who was in a mental institution. Kun treated Yangyang like any other human, and most of all he tried to listen to what Yangyang wanted. If Yangyang took longer with waking up in the morning, Kun would give him that time. If Yangyang had no intent to shower, then Kun eventually made a deal with him, that after the shower, they would do something that Yangyang loved. By listening to Yangyang's signals, body language and his expressions, Yangyang felt so much more understood. He felt more normal as more days passed, and the feeling of being alienated and misunderstood began to vanish.

That was, until Kun got a cold. Kun had to stay home for a few days, unable to come to the institution. Kun felt horrible as he lied on his couch, hoping to every god in the universe that the nurses, and mostly the head nurse, wouldn't throw all of his hard work into the dumpster. He had written a small report on Yangyang's behaviour from all the info he had gathered during the days, and he could link more and more to several disorders. He still hadn't figured out quite yet what exactly was happening in Yangyang's mind, but he was getting closer at least a bit. He had narrowed it down to a small list. A developmental delay, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Schizophrenia, ADHD, Asperger's Syndrome, Bipolar Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder or Autism Spectrum Disorder. He kept switching around, as he still hadn't enough symptoms or signs to dismiss any of the things on his list. When he had finally recovered, he was overjoyed to go back to work, which was the total opposite of what he had felt just over a few months ago. Kun was nervous, checking in at the staff room, and then making his way over to the restricted section. He hoped to find Yangyang in a good mood, but quite frankly, he had no idea what to expect. Maybe Yangyang was only open to him, and he had showed his old behaviour against all the other nurses. Kun had no way of knowing until he saw Yangyang again. He stopped in front of the door of Yangyang's room, taking a deep breath. He looked through the small window, and his eyes widened in an instant. He opened the door quickly, stepping inside. The room was covered in crayon doodles, every wall, the full floor and even the side of Yangyang's bed. Yangyang was leaning against the wall, mindlessly scratching the red crayon over the wall. Kun feared the worst, as he knew this couldn't have come from a good thing. He heard footsteps behind him, a hand softly touched his shoulder. A nurse had seen him standing in the door opening, and she looked at Yangyang. "He's been like this for the last two days. We had to inject him with medicine to get him to sleep at night ever since you got sick. We tried to stop him, but he uhm.. yeah.. I think he's still possessed." Kun let out a small gasp, his heart almost breaking. He knew it wasn't his fault at all, as nobody could prevent getting sick once a while, but he still felt horrible. He thanked the nurse softly for explaining, and she left them alone again.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

As they were alone again, Yangyang had still not moved an inch from his spot, still mindlessly drawing on the wall. Kun looked at the walls, studying the doodles and the words that were scribbled all over. He took out his phone, taking pictures to add them to Yangyang's file later. He noticed the word 'help' and his own name, 'kun', repeating multiple times on several spots. He took a deep breath, trying to hold back some tears. He walked to Yangyang, kneeling down in front of him. "Hey.. Yangyang.. I'm here." Kun smiled sligthtly, looking at Yangyang's empty eyes. Kun gulped and took a deep breath. "Yangyang... Yangyang look at me. Come on, it's okay. I'm here now. I don't know what they did to you but please.. I'm here now. Yangyang please.. look at me. Yangyang-" Yangyang suddenly snapped out of his haze, looking at Kun.

It took him a while to recognize who was sitting in front of him, and he reached out to touch Kun's face. He couldn't distinguish real life from his imaginations sometimes, so the only way he would know something was real, was by touching it. As he let his fingers go over Kun's cheek, he dropped his crayon, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Kun gege.." Kun's eyes widened and he gasped softly. Those were the first words Yangyang had ever spoken, or atleast that Kun knew off. Yangyang then bursted out in tears, his body trembling as he could finally release the overload of stress, fear and emotions he had been holding back. Kun pulled Yangyang close to him, letting him cry it out. He rubbed Yangyang's back, and kept the hug in a specific pressure, as he knew that panick attacks, derealization or a sensory overload were extremely terrifying, and pressure seemed to relief some of the stress involved in them. Kun felt his shirt get wet from Yangyang's tears, as he held his trembling body in his arms. He took a deep breath, letting Yangyang take his time to go through all of it.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

After what seemed like hours, but were only about ten minutes, Yangyang had calmed down again. Kun was still holding him, applying pressure to his chest. "There.. I guess that needed to come out, huh?" Kun moved their position a bit, so they were both comfortable. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I was sick, and I wish I would never had been." Yangyang made a small sound, slowly wrapping his arms around Kun, holding onto his shirt. Kun smiled gently and took a deep breath, stroking over Yangyang's head with one hand. "Do you forgive me? You don't have to." Yangyang nodded and tightened his grip on Kun's shirt. "Kun gege.." Kun bit his lip, being surprised to hear Yangyang's voice once more. "Yes. Kun gege. I'm here. Kun is here. Do you..do you want me to keep talking? Or.. do you need me to be quiet?" Yangyang shrugged, nuzzling his face more into Kun's shoulder. Kun nodded and tried to think about what was usually the approach after a panick attack. He could lie Yangyang down and let him take a nap, he could give him some food, he could stimulate him with something he liked.. As Kun thought, Yangyang moved slightly, whining very softly. Kun rubbed Yangyang's back, smiling slightly. "What's wrong, hm? Are you uncomfortable?" Yangyang breathed in, humming softly. "Tired.." Kun smiled as he heard Yangyang's voice again. "Do you want to sleep? We can lie down on your bed, I'll stay with you." Yangyang was silent for a few seconds, but eventually nodded as an answer to Kun's questions. Kun nodded as well and put his arms around Yangyang, slowly getting up with him. He groaned softly, as carrying a full grown boy wasn't the easiest task in the world, but he didn't want to bother Yangyang with walking. He picked Yangyang up the best he could, and luckily Yangyang was already holding on tightly to Kun. Kun walked to the bed, and very carefully placed Yangyang down. He then lied down next to him, pulling him closer and smiling. "Here we are.." Kun glanced at Yangyang, and to his surprise, Yangyang was already asleep. Kun sighed and stroked over Yangyang's hair, watching him sleep.

Yangyang slept for a few hours, regaining his energy. Kun stayed beside him the whole time, eventually dozing a bit as well. But when Kun heard any kind of sound from Yangyang, he would be wide awake again. Yangyang began waking up slightly, moving around a bit and making small sounds. Kun opened his eyes and looked at Yangyang, pushing himself up slightly. He smiled and stroked over Yangyang's hair. Yangyang opened his eyes, looking at Kun with a questioning face, which quickly changed into a bright smile. "Kun gege." Kun smiled as well, and Yangyang made a happy sound. Yangyang sat up and stretched, looking around at his room. He had no exact memory of drawing on his walls, so he gasped softly. Kun sat up as well, looking at Yangyang. "Yeah uhm.. you did that. It's actually quite impressive." Yangyang got up, walking to the wall and letting his fingers trace over the letters. "Kun gege... help." Kun nodded and took a deep breath. "You screamed out in silence. But I came back and I helped, right?" Yangyang turned around and nodded, walking back to Kun. Kun sat on the edge of the bed, smiling gently at Yangyang. "Do you want to do something? I can get you some food or we could go to the activity room to pain-" Kun gasped as Yangyang gave him a tight hug. Yangyang held onto Kun, not being able to explain how much Kun meant to him. "Thank you.." Yangyang whispered softly, getting more comfortable with speaking. He hoped Kun would never leave, but he knew that was too big of a wish. Kun smiled and hugged back. "You're welcome, Yangyang. I promised to take care of you and help you. I'm so glad you trust me. It means a lot to me." Yangyang hummed and smiled, wiggling slightly in the hug, a rush of happiness going through him again. Kun chuckled and wiggled along, joining in Yangyang's way of showing happiness.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain mention of mental disorders, a creepy asylum, abuse, fights and ableist/anti-autism people. I have done my research on ASD, and from my own personal experience, I will include the most correct view of ASD that I can.

Over the course of only a few days, Kun had gained a lot of Yangyang's trust, and Yangyang's behaviour was getting better. He threw less tantrums, and he even spoke with words. There were just a few, like 'tired', 'no' or 'kun gege', and Yangyang only spoke to Kun, but it was already a big improvement compared to the years of silence he had gone through. Kun was happy to spend his days with Yangyang, his report and research about him growing bigger and bigger. Kun had ruled out Dissociative Identity Disorder and Schizophrenia, as Yangyang didn't show signs of amnesia, hallucinations or loss of focus. Kun did see some type of hyperfocused haze, when Yangyang had seen, heard or felt something and had a small moment of obsession with the sound, sight or feeling, but it was more of an absortion in one of his senses rather than losing touch with reality. Yangyang could focus really well on different activities, especially when they were drawing. Yangyang loved to draw, and Kun let him draw whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He saw it as a way of communication, or even a way of Yangyang letting out his emotions. He always carried a small sketchbook and some crayons with him, so that even when they were in the bathroom, Yangyang had the opportunity to draw if he wanted. The nurses who worked at the restricted section, saw Yangyang's improvement, and could only think that Kun had been sent by god, to get rid of the demon inside the boy's body. Nobody had ever accomplished so much with Yangyang, and even the head nurse was astonished, as a young psychology student seemed to have outsmarted her in something she had been doing even longer than he was alive.

The only moments that Yangyang would be upset and be stubborn, was when Kun had to leave at the end of the day. Yangyang wanted Kun around him all the time, even if Kun only paid attention to writing in his notepad. Yangyang liked it when Kun was present, as he felt safe and protected that way. Kun always made sure Yangyang was okay with him leaving before actually going, as he didn't want to leave Yangyang in a state of sadness or anger. Still, he felt a bit bad, and until the moment he fell asleep at night, he thought about Yangyang and hoped everything was going well in the institution. Kun then always would be greeted by a very relieved Yangyang in the morning, and Kun would be happy that nothing bad had happened. As Yangyang kept improving, Kun's internship was also slowly progressing. He was almost halfway, and he wondered what would happen when his internship ended. Would he be able to work in the institution? It wouldn't be compatible with college, but he also didn't want to leave Yangyang, as all his hard work would probably go down the drain. Kun tried not to think too much about it, as he still had a small four months to go, which was quite a lot of time. But when his imagination allowed him to think about the future, he would hope to get Yangyang out of the institution, and he could live with Kun, so that Kun could supervise him and care for him on his own.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

One day Kun had decided he would take Yangyang with him as he would check up on some administration. As long as Yangyang listened to Kun and stayed close to him, nothing could go wrong. Yangyang loved being around Kun, and he always wanted to help in his own way. Kun took Yangyang's hand, looking into his eyes. "Yangyang, will you promise to listen well to me today? If so, we'll go do some adminstration together, okay? You can watch me while I add things to your file." Yangyang nodded, his eyes focused on a strand of Kun's hair, rather than looking back in Kun's eyes. Kun chuckled and then slowly began guiding Yangyang to the door. "Don't let go of my hand and follow me." Kun smiled and held Yangyang's hand, walking out of the room and guiding Yangyang to one of the staff room, which was a small office with lots of paper work stored in archive cabinets. Kun put Yangyang down on a chair, smiling as he gave him the sketchpad and a crayon. "Here. You decide what you want to do. Watch me, draw, or look around. But don't go out of the room, okay?" Kun let go of Yangyang and turned around, walking to one of the cabinets and pulling out Yangyang's file. He walked to a desk, and began sorting through the file, printing out some stuff or adding notes to already existing pages. Yangyang watched Kun for a while, curious about what he was doing. He then lost his attention, looking around the room. He got up from the chair, leaving the sketchpad and crayon behind, walking around the room and looking into the cabinets. Kun let Yangyang do what he wanted, as he couldn't really do any harm. Yangyang opened some drawers, listening to the sound, before moving onto another cabinet. He read the labels on the sides, stopping at the surname 'Liu'. He opened the corresponding drawer, looking through the files that were in there.

Kun was focused on reading through his own report, reminding himself of which symptoms Yangyang was showing, when he heard Yangyang's voice. "No." Kun stopped reading and looked up, trying to see what Yangyang meant. "No? Why no? What did you find?" Kun smiled slightly. "Tell me, you can draw or write it." Yangyang pulled out a paper from the drawer, showing it to Kun. "No." Kun furrowed his eyebrows, getting up and walking over to Yangyang, taking the paper. He read what was on it, confused why Yangyang had pulled this out. "This is about miss Liu... Why did you take it out?" Yangyang huffed and pointed at a line on the paper. "Miss Liu, no children, one miscarriage." Kun repeated what was written down, glancing at Yangyang. Yangyang's face showed a slighlty annoyed expression, shaking his head. "No." Kun chuckled. "Yangyang, this is an offical medical report. Why are you saying no? Do you not wanted to know that miss Liu wanted a kid?" Yangyang whined and shook his head more, taking the paper and ripping it in two. "NO!" Kun gasped and quickly grabbed the now torn paper out of Yangyang's hands. "Hey- Yangyang.. oh.. shit..." Kun sighed and looked at Yangyang. "Yangyang, how will I ever tell miss Liu that you ripped her personal documents in half? She will hate you even more.." Yangyang stomped with his feet on the ground, clearly upset about something. "Yang.. tell me what's wrong. Why are you so upset about this?" Kun bit his lip, not knowing where Yangyang's frustration could have come from. "Liu Yangyang. Liu Yangyang. Liu. Yang. Yang." Yangyang said, repeating the name over and over again. Kun put the paper down and tilted his head. "Yangyang, lots of people have the same surnames. It's probably a coincidence and-" Kun gulped, suddenly remembering Yangyang's file never stated a surname for him. Kun never bothered to ask Yangyang about it, because he didn't expect Yangyang to know it. Kun took a deep breath, putting a hand on Yangyang's shoulder, who was still busy repeating his name. "Stop.. stop talking." Yangyang huffed and stopped, looking at Kun. "I need to do something.. now." Kun grabbed Yangyang's hand, leading him back to his room. Yangyang panicked, thinking he was in trouble, beginning to struggle against Kun's grip. Kun tightened his grip on Yangyang's hand, being determined to take him back to his room. "Yangyang please don't struggle right now. I need to do someth-" Kun gasped as Yangyang wriggled out of his grip, quickly turning around to see the younger male run off. "Shit-"

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Yangyang's eyes widened as he got out of Kun's grip. He took his chance and began running, not knowing where he was going, but not wanting Kun to go to miss Liu. He ran into another hallway, looking around for anywhere he could hide or get out. How could Kun not have known Yangyang's last name? He had read Yangyang's file so much, how could he not have seen it? Yangyang was confused, as he had always known the head nurse, miss Liu, was his mom. Did she hide it from everyone? Did she lie about where Yangyang came from? Yangyang's head was full of different thoughts and he panicked. He turned around another corner, hearing Kun screaming him to stop behind him. Yangyang kept running, not really knowing why anymore, but he just kept going. Kun started to get worried that he had ruined Yangyang's trust, and his eyes widened as he recognized the person that Yangyang was running towards. "YANGYANG STOP NOW!" Yangyang screamed and just kept going, not looking where he was going. He felt his body collide with something, or rather, someone, and before he knew it, he was on the ground, two nurses on top of him, holding him down. Yangyang yelled and screamed, struggling against their grip. Kun stopped running and panted slightly, gulping and bowing towards the head nurse. "I'm so sorry.. he began running and.. I couldn't get him.." The head nurse brushed off her uniform, glancing at the boy on the ground, then looking at Kun. "You're lucky we were here then. But.. I think he does deserve some punishment." Kun shook his head, already knowing what the head nurse had in mind. "No no, I'll take him back to his room. I promise I'll make sure to-" "Go home. You're done today." "Miss.. no." "It's past six. Your shift is over. Go home." Kun gulped and shook his head. "I'll go home after I've brought Yangyang to his room." "I'll take care of him. Don't worry." "But I do worry! You're a shit mom!" Kun gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. He looked at the head nurse, who clearly now was very angered. "Qiao Kun. Go home! NOW!" Miss Liu gave a signal to the other nurses, who tried to pick up Yangyang to bring him away. Kun's eyes brimmed with tears, being frozen in his spot. He shook his head. "No. No please.."

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Yangyang fought against the two nurses, but they were too strong together. Yangyang screamed as tears streamed down his face, kicking with his feet, hoping to hit something. The nurses dragged him through the hallway, taking him to a padded room. An extra nurse joined them, holding a straightjacket. Yangyang whimperd and screamed again, fighting their grip with his whole body. He hated this, he hated everything. He didn't want to be locked up, he never meant to really run off and bump into the head nurse. He feared the padded room and the straightjacket so much, as they would drive him insane if he was in them long enough. The nurses held him to the ground, the third nurse carefully beginning to put the straightjacket on, trying to avoid Yangyang's kicks. As soon as she had put the jacket on, Yangyang went limp. He had given up his fight, just crying uncontrollably. There was no point in fighting, the nurses always won. The nurses took advantage of Yangyang's weakness, quickly closing the straightjacket tightly, wrapping his arms around and also getting them tightly locked with the buckle. Yangyang trembled and cried, as the nurses stepped away from him, letting him lie on the floor. They walked to the door, turning off the light and as Yangyang heard the door fall into the lock, he screamed out. He screamed out in sorrow, in regret, in pain, in fear. He screamed and cried until his throat went sore, and eventually all his energy was gone. He sniffled and closed his eyes, as the silence and the darkness of the padded room took over all of his senses. He couldn't hear, he couldn't see, he couldn't feel. Everything had been taken away from him, and Yangyang wished he could die right then and there. He didn't want to suffer anymore.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain mention of mental disorders, a creepy asylum, abuse, fights and ableist/anti-autism people. I have done my research on ASD, and from my own personal experience, I will include the most correct view of ASD that I can.
> 
> If you are triggered easily, please please be careful with reading this chapter. It contains abuse, cursing, depersonalization and maybe more. So be warned!

Yangyang didn't know how long he had been in the room. Hours? A day? A week? It felt like an eternity to him, and he wished that this all would be just a nightmare. When would he finally wake up and realize everything was okay? That Kun was with him, watching over him, talking to him. Yangyang whimpered and moved around a bit, the feeling in his hands and arms being completely gone. His stomach grumbled softly, and he bit his lip, trying to forget about his hunger. He felt a few tears roll down his cheeks, but it felt like everything was just happening to him without him having any control over it. It felt as if he was watching over his own body, but couldn't do anything to help himself. Yangyang whined softly, trembling out of fear of what was happening. He felt so helpless, so alone, his body didn't feel like his own and he wouldn't be surprised if he started hearing voices sooner or later. Because the room was so dark, opening his eyes had no effect, and it felt like his senses were screaming for some sort of input. Normally he would hate every sort of sensory input, as it could be too much very quickly, but now he felt deprived of every kind of sense he had. He let out a scream in frustration, his voice already so hoarse that it didn't sound like anything at all. Yangyang just cried silently, hoping somebody would just please end his suffering.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Kun had gone to the head nurse's office, as he refused to go home. He sat in the chair across the desk, not wanting to think what Yangyang was going through right now. He tried to hold in his tears, hearing the head nurse's footsteps behind him. She was pacing around, thinking about what to say. Kun had broken quite some rules, but she had also heard from a nurse that it wasn't Kun that ripped up the file, but Yangyang. She sighed deeply and walked to her chair, sitting down and looking at Kun. "Why do you care about that boy so much?" "Because he's innocent. I.. I wrote down a list of mental disorders he might be suffering from and.. they're all really easy to deal with if you know how his brain works." Kun glanced at miss Liu, who sighed deeply. "I've been working in this field longer than you exist, don't you think I'm the expert?" "Not if you lock him up for bumping into you." "He tore apart a personal document and he ran away from you." Kun bit his lip and looked down, gulping slightly. "I tore it." "Kun, there are cameras and eyes everywhere. Don't dare to lie to me." The head nurse took a deep breath. "What did he say about it? What was he telling you?" "He kept repeating his name but... that was all." Kun shrugged. "I tried to tell him that there are lots of people with the surname Liu, and that you might not have anything to do with him, but he kept telling me no." The head nurse nodded and looked away. "And what do you think?" "I don't know, but if you have something to tell me..." "Well I don't." The head nurse stood up, walking to the door. "Now, go home. You've been here after your shift and I do not wish to speak to you any longer." "Can I-" "No. You go straight home. I'll take care of that boy for the rest of the night."

Kun sighed deeply as the gates of the institution closed behind him. He hoped to every single god in the whole wide universe that Yangyang would still be alive when he would come back in the morning. He made his way home, not being in the mood for food or sleep at all. He just sat down on the couch, staring at the wall with his mind empty.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Yangyang flinched as the loud sound of the door opening filled the silent room. He tried to move his head, but his body didn't seem to listen. Soon he felt two arms wrap around his upper body, making him sit up. He opened his eyes, looking right into the head nurse's eyes. "You're so lucky you went mute. If you had told that fucker about us, you'd be dead meat right now." Yangyang gulped, fear filling his whole body. He whimpered softly, but he had no chance of getting out of the woman's grip. The head nurse grabbed in Yangyang's hair, pulling on it softly to make him shut up. "You shut the fuck up, alright? I'm already very much agitated with that idiot trying to figure you out. You belong to this institution and you belong to me. Nobody will know of your existence after I'm done with you and that kid." Yangyang closed his eyes, trying to stay completely still. The head nurse shook him back and forth before pushing him back on the ground. "I hate you. You're a fucked up human. I wished for a perfect baby girl, but the devil got me you." Yangyang felt a tear roll down his cheek. He never wished for this either. He was born and as soon as he could walk and talk, he knew nothing but being yelled at. Everything he did seemed to be wrong, and he never knew why. He began trembling out of fear, but luckily he heard the footsteps walk to the door, and the loud noise of it closing and locking told him he was alone again.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

A week passed by, and Kun was not allowed to go back into the restricted section. The head nurse had changed all the passwords without telling Kun, so he was unable to sneak away and go to Yangyang while nobody was looking. He was frustrated, as it wasn't fair at all. But Kun was powerless. If he didn't want to risk losing his internship, he needed to follow the rules and do what the head nurse told him too. He tried to talk with the other nurses, hoping they would give him some information every day. Luckily, he knew Yangyang was still alive, but he couldn't get much more out of the other nurses. He was lost in thought as he took care of a patient, doing everything on autopilot, when he suddenly heard the head nurse speak to one of the older male patients. "Yes, he is alive.... No.. no you cannot see him. Father, no. He is beyond our reach. We tried everything. We did the ECT but he came out even more of a monster than before." Kun stopped and ushered his patient to go back to the ward, wanting to hear more of the conversation. "That boy who tried to treat him gave up. Yeah.. it's hopeless, I know. I still pray to god that he will recover one day." Kun furrowed his eyebrows. ECT? Father? Was the head nurse's dad in this institution as well? Kun gasped as he heard footsteps, quickly walking off towards somewhere. He hoped the head nurse wouldn't see him, and he stayed quiet. His mind was racing though, with all sorts of thoughts. He had to do something. He had to find Yangyang, he had to talk to that older patient. He needed to know. Kun pulled aside a nurse that walked past, taking a deep breath. "Can I please see Yangyang?" The nurse tilted her head, looking at Kun. "The demon kid? No. The head nurse gave strict instructions-" Kun shushed her and put a hand in his pocket. He took out a rolled up bundle of money, showing it to her. "Take me to him. Please." The nurse looked around, gulping slightly. She took the money and nodded, signaling Kun to follow her. Kun tried to stay calm as they walked towards the restricted section, greeting every nurse they passed, acting like they were just doing their work. The nurse opened the door, letting Kun in, and quickly closed it behind them. She lead Kun to one of the padded rooms, turning around to face him. "Don't tell anybody I did this." "Duh, I gave you money. I rather don't want you going and blabbing about this." The nurse nodded and stepped back. "Good luck.

Kun entered the room, seeing Yangyang's familiar figure sitting on the bed. Yangyang was rocking back and forward, completly silent and not having noticed Kun coming in. Kun balled his fists and took a deep breath to stay calm. He hated the head nurse so much, how could she do this to him? If Yangyang really was her own son, how did she have the will to treat him this way? Kun walked to Yangyang, carefully placing a hand on his back. Yangyang didn't react at all, still rocking. Kun sat down next to Yangyang, softly pulling him closer. Yangyang stopped moving, still unresponsive to Kun. Kun sighed and then pulled Yangyang against his chest, hugging him close and stroking over his hair. "I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, Yangyang. She took me away from you. I.. I'm sorry." Kun let out a shaky breath, looking down at the younger boy in his arms. "I don't know what they did to you, but you didn't deserve it. You didn't. You're a human, you're normal." Yangyang still showed no sign of movement or recognition. Kun bit his lip, getting worried about him. "Hey.. Yangyang.. I'm here. I'm holding you." Kun stroked over Yangyang's back. "Can you hear me?" Kun cupped Yangyang's face, making him look at him. Yangyang's eyes were empty and unfocused, his face showed no expression. Kun stroked over Yangyang's cheek. "Yangyang.." Kun gasped as he heard the door open, quickly getting up. He stood in front of Yangyang, ready to protect him. The head nurse stepped inside, looking at Kun. "Eavesdropping on me.. bribing a nurse.. sneaking into the restricted section.." The head nurse shook her head. "I wonder if the demons of this institution finally got to you." Kun gulped and he spread his arms, taking a deep breath. The head nurse chuckled and looked at Kun. "I'm not here for him, silly. I'm here for you. You piss me off too much, and I'm ready to take the next step." Kun furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what the head nurse was talking about. "What do you mean? You.. you can't hurt me. My teacher will come to get me. The rules of the internship.." "You underestimate me, kid. I can get away with a lot of things, and to be completely honest, even the government doesn't dare to argue with this institution." Kun's eyes widened, suddenly feeling very scared. The head nurse smirked and chuckled evilly. "Get him." Before Kun could register what happened, he felt two nurses grabbing his arms, a third wrapping a blindfold around his head. Kun groaned and tried to struggle against their grip, his heart going crazy. "YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Kun heard a fourth nurse come towards him, and his head got pulled to the side. He squealed as they pulled on his hair, and he felt a sudden stinging pain in his neck. He knew they had injected him with something and he felt his body go completely limp. He dropped on the floor, hearing the head nurse's voice before he passed out. "I diagnose you with.. Aggression problems, Schizophrenia and.. oh yeah.. being a nosey bastard."


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain mention of mental disorders, a creepy asylum, abuse, fights and ableist/anti-autism people. I have done my research on ASD, and from my own personal experience, I will include the most correct view of ASD that I can.
> 
> Read this chapter with absolute caution! There's a lot of triggers in this one and I don't want to be responsible for any kind of panick attack.

Kun groaned softly as he slowly began waking up. He felt incredibly warm and he could feel that he was sweating quite a bit. He couldn't open his eyes, as the blindfold was still wrapped tightly around his head. He tried to move his hands, but they were held back by leather straps. Kun pulled a bit harder, but hissed as the leather was strapped down pretty tightly. He proceeded to move his body, and he could only move his legs around freely, two more leather straps holding him down at his waist and hips. Kun took a deep breath, feeling a few sweat drops run down his temples. He focused on the sounds around him, but it was awfully quiet. If he listened closely, he could hear voices talking, but they seemed far away, or behind some kind of door or glass. Kun sighed and just tried to breath the warmness away, trying to think of what had happened. The last thing he remembered.. the head nurse's voice.. "I don't have schizophrenia.. nor aggression problems." Kun spoke softly to himself, chuckling slightly. "But I guess I'm a bit of nosey bastard." Kun bit his lip, feeling the drowziness and warmness, that were after effects of whatever kind of sedation drug the nurses had given him, slowly go away. He could think more clearly, but he still had no single clue about how to get out of his current situation.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

After a while, he heard a door open, several footsteps coming into the room. He made sure to be on high alert, as he was vulnerable in this position and they could do anything to him. He heard footsteps come closer and he tensed up, groaning as the blindfold got rudely ripped off. "Hello psycho." The familiar voice of the head nurse filled the room. "I'm not a psycho and neither is Yangyang!" Kun blinked as he tried to open his eyes, the bright lights from the room being a huge contrast from the darkness of the blindfold. "According to your file, you suffer from Schizophrenia." "I don't, you bitch. You made it up and I swear to god, if you sent the file to my teacher." "Already done. He informed your family and they are very worried about their poor son. Nobody could've imagined that this place would have such a big effect on you." Kun balled his fists, anger rising within him. "You are so.. so.." "I'm so.. what? Come on, tell me." "You're a bitch." Kun snapped out her, looking around as his eyes were now used to the light. He was strapped to a bed, the room itself looking like some sort of operation room. The head nurse chuckled and shook her head. "There there, aggression above all. I really feel sorry for the demon that came to possess you." Kun wriggled around, and he swore that if he had been free, he had already thrown several punches at the horrible woman. "I don't understand why you're doing this. Why are you suddenly pretending like I've gone crazy?" The head nurse placed a hand on Kun's chest, smirking at him. "Because I was done with your rebel behaviour. I've kept Yangyang secret and locked in for his whole life, and I wasn't going to let a mere psychology student ruin my plan. Could you imagine the headlines in the papers?" The head nurse patted Kun's cheek. "No no, I'll use my powers to prevent something like that." "Don't touch me!" Kun gasped as the head nurse suddenly grabbed his chin really tightly. "I will do with you what I want. You're my patient from now on, and you know very well what we do when hard to handle patients don't listen." Kun's eyes widened. "No.. no you can't.." The head nurse turned to the other nurse that was in the room. "Oh dear, I think he's getting another pyschotic episode." The head nurse chuckled darkly and walked off to the side, the other nurse walking towards Kun. Kun struggled against the restraints, hoping he would get out, but he had no way of escaping. His head got held down to the side, and he groaned as he felt a syringe being plunged into his neck. His vision went black at first, a weird feeling spreading through is body. It was as if his limbs were asleep, and as his vision started to go crazy, an overwhelming dizziness kicking in. "Oh my god.." Kun whispered softly, the hallucinogen that the nurse had injected him with kicked in quite heavily.

As Kun was totally lost in the hallucination, the nurses untied him, one making him sit up. The head nurse walked to him with a straightjacket, beginning to put it on. Even though Kun was heavily tripping, he could still feel what the nurses were doing. The head nurse stroked over Kun's hair, chuckling softly. "Poor boy.. you're too handsome for this.." Kun made a small sound, feeling the buckles being tightened on his back. As his arms were folded and tied up, he let his head hang forward, as he felt like throwing up because of the dizziness. When the straightjacket was on tightly, the head nurse looked at the other nurses. "Bring him to the ECT room. I'm not done with him yet." The nurses nodded and picked Kun up, beginning to walk. Kun whined as the dizziness got worse, the feeling of being carried somewhere. The nurses just kept walking, ignoring Kun's whines and sounds. Kun felt incredibly uncomfortable, the hallucination still going strong. He closed his eyes, but it didn't help at all. Kun got put on the floor for a moment as one of the nurses opened the door to the ECT room, and he felt a sense of relief as the movement stopped. Soon he got picked up again, the nurses carrying into the room. For Kun, the whole rollercoaster started all over, and he whined loudly. Moments later Kun felt the cold floor beneath him again. The nurses let him lie down, checking his vitals to make sure he was fine, before leaving the room. Kun was all alone, tripping hard, locked into a straightjacket.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Yangyang felt two arms wrap around him, picking him up. He gave no response, as he was still totally zoned out. It was partly his own doing, but he had been administered drugs that made it worse. They were starting to wear off slowly, but since he was still locked inside a straightjacket, he didn't really feel liking giving a kick anyway. The nurse that had picked him up began walking to the door, making Yangyang wonder where she was taking him. As soon as she took a specific turn into a hallway, Yangyang knew where she was going. He panicked and now very much wanted to get her to stop, but his soft kicks meant nothing to her. He whined softly, wriggling in her arms, but she just kept going. He kicked his feet again, but he had no strength to put any real power behind them. The nurse just silently carried him, letting him whine and move his legs as much as he wanted. She put him down on a bed, strapping him down at his waist, hips and feet. She then left the room again, leaving Yangyang alone. Yangyang looked around, seeing the equipment he recently started fearing more than the straightjacket or the padded room. They had hurt him with it, and he hoped they were just threatening this time. He looked around more, noticing a person on the ground next to the door. He furrowed his eyebrows, slowly realizing it was Kun. Yangyang whined and tried moving, hoping to catch Kun's attention, but as Yangyang looked closer, Kun was not in a state to help him. Yangyang's eyes widened, his fear growing stronger as he didn't know what was happening.

The door opened, and a team of nurses walked in, followed by the head nurse, who closed and locked the door behind her. She looked at Yangyang with strict glare, making him gulp. What was she planning on doing? The head nurse then turned to Kun, who was slowly coming back to reality. She untied his hands, but strapped them into chains that were attached to the wall. She used another type of leather strap to tie his feet together, patting his head when she was done. "Wakey wakey, Kun. It's time for the procedure." Kun looked up, his vision slowly going back to normal, the dizzy feeling now being completely gone. He looked around ,seeing the team of nurses, the head nurse and then Yangyang on the bed in the middle of the room. Kun gasped and tried to get up, but very quickly discovered that he was held back by chains. He pulled on them, but they were attached to the wall with big bolts, so he had no change in pulling them off, except if he had somehow gained superhuman strength. Kun looked at the head nurse, who gave signal to the nurses. The nurses all went to their positions, as the head nurse smiled evilly. "Kun, do you know what is about to happen?" "No but, I already don't like this set up.." Kun looked at Yangyang, seeing the fear in the younger's eyes. "Well, let me tell you. We're going to hook Yangyang up to an ECT machine, and everytime either you or he don't listen to what we say, Yangyang will get shocked." Kun furrowed his eyebrows, not really getting why that would be dangerous. He had learned that soft ECT waves could help with symptoms of depression, and they usually gave anesthetic to the patient... unless.. Kun's eyes widened and he trashed around in his restraints. "No! No don't do that!" Kun heard Yangyang whimper as the nurses placed the ECT wires on Yangyang's temples. Kun looked at the head nurse in desperation. "You could kill him!" "Only if you don't listen to us. Kun, you really have to listen to me. You could miss important information if you don't" The head nurse walked to Yangyang, who had been freed of his straightjacket, and he was able to move his arms around. Yangyang was too afraid to move them however, as he knew very well that if he pissed off the nurses, that it wouldn't turn out pretty. "I think you're ready as well, huh?" The head nurse nodded, crossing her arms. "Alright, let's start."

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Kun heard the machine switch on, the electrical current beginning to run through the wires. Yangyang twitched slightly, as it was only on a very low rate. Kun looked at Yangyang, who was clenching his fists tightly, afraid of what was to come. Kun then looked at the head nurse, who looked straight back to him. "Tell me Kun, why are we here?" "Because.. uhm..you.." The head nurse nodded her head, and Yangyang squealed as a mild current was send through his body. "You took to long to answer. Repeat after me, you are here, because you suffer from mental health disorders." "No, I don't. I'm perfectly fine-" Kun regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, hearing Yangyang squeal and whine again. He looked down, sighing softly. "I'm here because I suffer from mental health disorders." "Good boy. Do you remember which ones?" "Schizophrenia.. and..something with aggression." The head nurse tilted her head, but counted it correct. "What is Yangyang diagnosed with?" "Nothing. Atleast, not yet." Yangyang squealed loudly, his arms twitching heavily as they had changed the strength of the shocks. "Wrong. Yangyang is possessed." Kun huffed and bit his lip. "Officially his file says nothing, so he is not diagnosed-" Kun felt tears prick behind his eyes as he heard Yangyang squeal once more. "Please.. Miss Liu.. Stop this..Why are you doing this to us?" "I didn't ask you a question." "No I-" Yangyang yelled out in pain, his body twitching all over, the current getting stronger with every shock. "You're doing this to torture us you bitch! You're doing this for your own pleasure!" Kun whimpered as Yangyang's scream filled the room, the head nurse kneeling front of Kun and making him look at her. "I'm doing this to protect you both. The horrors of the outside world will kill you faster than any procedure in this institution. "You lie." Kun mumbled softly, a loud slap then resonating in his ears, his cheek feeling like it was one fire. "I never lie. I only shut my mouth at the moments it is wisest to do so. Now, learn from your mistakes." The head nurse got up, giving one big signal before leaving the room. The nurses went ahead without any hesitation, turning up the current to the max. Kun shook his head, telling them to stop. Tears ran down his cheeks as Yangyang screamed out in pain, his body convulsing heavily as he shot into a seizure, which was the result of the electrical shock disturbing the signals in his brain. Kun watched Yangyang trash around helplessly, and he hoped this was all some crazy nightmare. He yelled out at the nurses, cursing them and fighting against his restraints, hoping this would all end as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain mention of mental disorders, a creepy asylum, abuse, fights and ableist/anti-autism people. I have done my research on ASD, and from my own personal experience, I will include the most correct view of ASD that I can.

A big sigh escaped from Ten's mouth as he put his phone down. Ten leaned back in his couch, covering his face with his hands. He hadn't spoken to his best friend in a while and now Kun's mom had called with almost unbelievable news. Kun had been diagnosed with severe mental health issues, and Ten repeated the words in his head. 'Uncurable Schizophrenia and aggresion problems'. 'He has to be in a controlled environment 24/7'. 'There's no point in seeing him, he won't recognize you anymore'. Ten groaned and ruffled through his hair, taking a deep breath as he tried to make sense of the situation. Yes, Kun could get pretty angry at times, and he zoned out if he was lost in thought, but Ten never thought it could be the developmental stage of something so life-changing. Ten got up and walked to his bookcase, pulling out a photoalbum with polaroids and other types of pictures and drawings. Kun and Ten had made it just a year ago after they went on a trip together. Ten slowly flipped through the pages, trying to burn Kun's wonderful smile into his memory. This was how he knew Kun best. Cheerful, adventurous, friendly.. he smiled whenever there was a reason to do so, even if it was only the smallest of reasons. He bit his lip, closing the album with a sigh. That Kun seemed to be no more.. and Ten was a bit reluctant in wanting to believe it. He suddenly felt emotion rush through his body, and he couldn't hold back his tears.

Ten quickly put the album back on the shelf, walking back to the couch. He grabbed his phone, unlocking it to send a mesage in the groupchat of his friendgroup. The others needed to know, right? Or would Kun's mother already have informed them? Ten sighed and just quickly typed a message, sending it before he put his phone away again. He sniffled and wiped a few tears away, taking a deep breath. "It's okay, Ten. It's okay. Kun is still with me. In my heart.." Ten softly spoke to himself, hoping to calm himself down. He heard his phone go off and wiped away some more tears before picking it up. Winwin was calling.. Ten picked up, a shaky breath leaving his mouth before he could speak. "Hey Win.." "Oh my god Ten.. you.. you heard, right? Are you okay?" Ten smiled softly as he heard the concern in Winwin's voice. "I'm fine Winwin, I'm not the one who was diagnosed, you know. I'm sure Kun must be in a lot more pain." It was quiet for a moment before Winwin reacted. "That's true.. I.. I hope he isn't suffering too much." "Me too. I.. I just looked..I.." Ten stumbled over his own words, shaking his head. "I can't. I don't want this, Win. I never knew Kun like.." "If the professionals say so.. what do we have to say about it? I mean.. he could have hidden it from us.." Ten bit his lip. "Yeah I guess.." "Ten, if you need me to come over or.. if you want any of us to come over.. tell me. We'll be there for you." "Aren't you guys at all emotional about this?" Winwin sighed. "Yeah a bit but... you are his bestie." Ten took a deep breath and bursted out in tears. Winwin kept trying to calm him down, and the call went on for hours until Ten finally fell asleep in the middle of the night.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Kun moved his head around, his vision going crazy as his body was not under his control. Days had passed and he had lost count of how many 'psychoses' he had went through. Kun took a deep breath, knowing the dizziness would start soon at it had not been long since he had been given his 'medication'. He felt two hands cup his face, holding his head still. "Are you slowly starting to understand what power I possess?" The head nurse's voice interrupted the chaos of sounds that were part of the hallucination. Kun groaned and tried to move his arms, but they did not respond to his orders. The head nurse chuckled at his failed attempt and patted his shoulder, letting go of him again. "You still have a fighting spirit, huh? Haven't I told you to give up? Your family and friends all have said their goodbyes to you. You mean nothing to them anymore." A tear rolled down Kun's cheek. He wanted to scream at her so badly, he wanted to beat her up with all his might, but she had made it impossible for him to fight back. Kun heard her footsteps walk to the other side of the room, and he knew she was going to do something to Yangyang. He tried to tell her no, but only a series of groans and whines came out of his mouth. Kun heard the head nurse chuckle, and soon after he heard Yangyang's whimpers.

Yangyang whimpered as the head nurse sent a couple of electrical shocks through his body. He had been strapped down on his bed, only his arms having space to move. He twitched slightly, his arms moving around involuntarily. The head nurse stroked over his head, shushing him softly. "Don't worry. This will help you, hm?" The head nurse turned up the strength, sending a few more shocks through Yangyang. Yangyang squealed and whimpered, his body trembling and shaking, his arms moving around as if he was fighting the air. Kun couldn't stand to hear this, but he had no choice. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. The head nurse glanced over to Kun, seeing him struggle against the hallucinogen. "Keep trying Kun. I'll give you more if you want it that badly.." The head nurse focused back on Yangyang, who looked at the head nurse with fear in his eyes. "Don't worry, my boy. I'm doing this for you, not for me." The head nurse chuckled darkly, sending more shocks through Yangyang, watching him convulse and yell out. She slowly turned the strength up, studying how Yangyang slowly turned quiet, his body beginning to convulse more and more until a big shock went through his body. Yangyang had shot into a seizure again, the head nurse quickly grabbing his head to protect it from any sudden movements. Kun heard Yangyang's body struggle and move, and he groaned loudly, trying to sit up. He slowly found the power to sit up, the dizziness and nausea rushing through his body. The head nurse looked at him, sighing slightly. She let go of Yangyang, walking to Kun. She harshly pushed him back down, holding him down tightly. "Please.." Kun muttered, hoping she would listen. "What please? I warned you. You only bring more pain upon yourself." "I beg you.." The head nurse tilted her head. "Beg me? For what? You're powerless, Kun." Kun took a deep breath, putting a hand on the head nurse's arm. "A phonecall. Please.." "A phonecall?"

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Kun gulped, glancing at the head nurse. She was sitting across of him, handing him a phone. "You get ten minutes. I stay here. Got it?" Kun nodded, carefully grabbing the phone. He had begun to fear even the simplest of tasks, as he felt like any move could be punished for being 'wrong'. Luckily the head nurse had let the hallucinogen wear off, making Kun grateful that he could think and speak clearly. It would help him a lot, as he hoped that the person he called would understand the encrypted message he was about to give. He dialed the number of his best friend, pressing the call button and holding the ear to his phone. He listened to the ring, hoping deeply that someone would pick up. As he heard the familiar click of someone picking up, he took a deep breath. "Ten?" Kun said softly, closing his eyes to focus. "Kun? I- How are you calling?" "Ten, remember the time we were in school and I gave you the yellow sticky note?" Kun heard a sigh at the other end of the line. "Do I remember? Yeah of course, what-" "Do you know what the paper said?" "I do.. Kun.. why are you telling me this? Your mom said.." "The yellow paper is in need of happy .. elastic.. long-lasting ... paint." The head nurse tilted her head, being surprised by the nonsense that seemed to come out of Kun's mouth. Kun took a deep breath. "Ten, yellow paper needs that paint. A S A P. Please." Ten chuckled and Kun could almost see Ten's face, which would probably be heavily confused but also amused. "Kun.. okay fine. The paper needs paint, asap. Fine. But.." "Please.. get the paper paint. It's serial number is .. uhm.." Kun bit his lip. "02.. 24.. 19.. DSM5." Ten blinked and made several sounds of confusion. "Yellow paper paint, asap. 02, 24, 19, DSM5." Kun repeated, and repeated, and repeated. Ten quickly grabbed something to write on, writing down Kun's words. Even though Ten had no clue what they meant, he felt the need to write it down. Kun was giving him a message, how crazy it might've sounded, there must be some sort of meaing behind it. Kun kept repeating his words, until he felt the phone being ripped out of his hand. Kun opened his eyes, reaching out to grab it. "No!" The head nurse hung up, putting the phone back in her pocket. "You really went insane. Qian Kun. You are a psycho." Kun smashed his fists on the table in frustration, and knew what was to follow.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Ten heard a click and looked at his phone. The call had ended, Kun's name disappearing from the screen. Ten sighed and looked at the words he had written down. He shook his head, not being able to make any sense of it. "The yellow paper? Kun.. I.. I threw that out ages ago.." Ten got up and grabbed his phone, typing in the words. "And this paint? It doesn't exist.. who needs happy elastic long-lasting paint anyway?" Ten sighed and put in the serial number, which only resulted in sites about a Manual of Mental Disorders. He groaned and leaned his head backwards. "Kun.. I wish I could understand you.. But this.. this makes no sense.." Ten stomped with his feet, being frustrated. His best friend had called him, but he couldn't even understand what he was saying. Ten took a few deep breaths, walking to his bedroom. "I just need to sleep. This was probably some weird.. stupid prank call.. Kun is unreachable. They said so." Ten lied down on his bed, hiding his face in the pillow. He thought back to the yellow paper had mentioned, and tried his best to remember. Kun had given him a yellow sticky note once, with a drawing of Kun's face on it. What did that have to do with paint? Ten wiggled around, letting his thoughts wander a bit as he tried to fall asleep. Kun.. paint.. manual for mental disorders. Kun.. happy.. elastic.. Kun.. help.. asap. Kun needs help? Ten sat up. "Kun is 24. The DSM-5 is a manual for mental disorders.. Kun needs help.. but.. why.." Ten grabbed his phone, looking it up. He scrolled through it, not understanding half of what it said. But after he had read through the symptoms of Schizophrenia, he was certain something wasn't right...


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain mention of mental disorders, a creepy asylum, abuse, fights and ableist/anti-autism people. I have done my research on ASD, and from my own personal experience, I will include the most correct view of ASD that I can.

Ten put the magazine down together with pens and a small stack of paper, sighing softly. "This is it. I had to find something to write it down quickly, and this is all he said." Ten looked at his four friends, who were all sitting around the table, looking back at him. "Kun really called you?" "Yes, he really did. What, you think I dreamt it, Lucas?" Lucas put his hands up in defense. "I don't know. Grieve can do weird things, Ten." Ten sighed and sat down, looking at the words on the magazine. "The only thing I can make of it is that he needs help. But.. he gets help there, right? If he really is diagnosed with Schizophrenia, he is already in the right place to get treatment for it.." Winwin sighed and grabbed a pen and a paper, copying the words. "So, yellow paper is Kun.. this paint, you think the first letters spell 'help'?" Winwin wrote it down as Ten nodded. "Yeah.. the 24 is probably his age, and the DSM-5 is a manual for mental disorders.." Ten looked at Hendery who also took a pen and paper, begining to write things down as well. "But I don't know what the 02 and 19 are for.." Ten admitted honestly, once again reading the sentence. Lucas pointed at the words. "Asap means as soon as possible. It's used in messages. We don't really use it, but.. I know people use it like that. Just, do this asap. As soon as possible." Winwin nodded and wrote it down as well. "So, Kun.. help.. as soon as possible.. and then his age? Is there something wrong with his age?" Hendery gasped and smiled. "He is adopted!" Hendery got four angry glares and looked down. "Maybe the 02 and 19 are numbers of pages in that manual?" Xiaojun said softly, taking his phone to look it up. "I tried reading through it, but I can't make sense of it. I found the diagnose thing for Schizophrenia and.. I didn't think it fits Kun but.. I don't know." Ten bit his lip.

The five boys spend hours researching different things, loads of stories and all that might seem to give them any information of what was happening. Eventually, they came across some old articles, which made them doubt if the institution was actually a good place. The newspaper articles and several interviews with ex-patients, which were clearly well hidden in the depts of the internet, showed the boys that the reality of the institution seemed different than what they heard about it. Nurses and doctors who passed of 'unknown reasons' after beginning to work at the institution with the idea to make it more modern. Ex-patients who were permanently damaged by the procedures they had went through, which were described as 'inhumane' and 'suiting for victorian horror stories'. Ten had researched everything he could find about Schizophrenia, and he knew for sure that his best friend did not show any signs of symptoms of this disorder. Ten balled his fists, getting impatient. "We need to go there. We need to get him out." Winwin looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't think it's that easy.." Ten glared at Winwin. "Do you really believe those bastards? With everything added together, I don't trust that place at all. It's not the patients who make it scary there, it's the peope who are in charge." Ten got up. "On top of that, I think Kun's parents never signed any sort of contract of care or whatever. They are keeping him there illegally. And god knows if they are putting him through any of those victorian horror procedures." Ten walked to the door, grabbing his coat and putting on his shoes. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to rescue my bestie."

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Kun stared at the door of the padded room, wondering when it would open again. He sighed deeply and stroked through his hair, hoping his message wasn't too much nonsense. He glanced over at Yangyang, who was lying unconscious in a corner of the room. He got up, walking to him and sitting down next to him. He stroked over Yangyang's hair, trying the ignore the bruises and wounds on Yangyang's face and neck. He leaned closer, placing a soft kiss on Yangyang's head. He felt so bad for the smaller male, and he hoped that they would both make it out alive. He heard the door unlock and quickly got up, taking a few steps. The head nurse stepped inside, looking at Kun. "Ready for medication?" Kun balled his fists. "Just fuck off. Let us alone." The head nurse chuckled and shook her head. "No no, that won't do. See, I want you to deeply regret what you did." Kun sighed and looked down. "What if I already do?" The head nurse walked to Kun, grabbing his chin. Kun froze and looked at her. "I can say with confidence that you don't. You still want to change things here." The head nurse grabbed Kun's collar. "Until you realize that you are stuck here forever and that you are a nosey bastard, I will not let you alone." Kun gulped and tried to get out of her grip. The head nurse pulled Kun closer. "I brought something for you, which might help you with realizing who you are." The head nurse let go, and as she stepped away, she revealed a full length mirror that another nurse had put in the room. "Go and look at yourself." The head nurse walked back to the door. "Or use it for releaving your pain. Your choice." Kun heard the door close and lock again, leaving him and Yangyang alone once more.

Kun walked to the mirror, looking at his reflection. He looked horrible, the bruises on his body, the amount of weight he lost.. He almost didn't recognize himself. He looked down, still not able to accept the fact that he is wrong. He is right. Yangyang is just a boy who needs a little more attention than a neurotypical teenager. They both didn't belong here, and Kun was only doing what he had learned in school. He balled his fists, feeling the rage enter his body. Yeah, maybe he did suffer from a bit of an aggression problem, but he had his reasons. Kun yelled and smashed the mirror, not wanting to look at the reflection anymore. He watched the broken pieces fall on the floor, taking deep breaths. He picked one of them up, letting his gaze go over the padded walls. He tightened his grip on the glass shard, feeling it cut into his hand. He walked to the wall, plunging the shard into the soft material. He started ripping through it, making big gashes in the fabric, the filling pouring out. He yelled and kept going, letting all his anger out on the walls and floors. Eventually he started tearing down whatever he could reach on the ceiling, completely destroying everything inside. He panted as he was done, the only unharmed spot being where Yangyang was lying. He looked at the damage he had done, not regretting it at all. He sat down on the floor, dropping the shard from his hand. He would receive punishment for sure...

And Kun was right, just a few moments later, he heard the door open again. He heard a small gasp as the head nurse looked around the room. He smirked and secretly grabbed a glass shard before getting up. He looked at her, tilting his head. "What? You don't like it like this?"

Kun walked towards the head nurse, who looked at Kun. "You went insane. Look at this. You went insane by yourself!" "No, you made me go insane. You made me hallucinate.. you made me angry.." The head nurse walked to Kun, ready to attack him, but she stopped immediately when Kun held up the shard. "Glass gives nasty cuts, you know that right?" Kun let out an evil chuckle, softly scraping the glass over his own cheek. "I wonder what I can do with it.." The head nurse took a step back, and Kun loved to see the fear in her eyes. For once she was the weak one. "Now you know what it feels like.. being weak. Being scared." Kun stepped forward again, pointing the shard at her. "You bitch." Suddenly the lights flickered, making Kun loose focus for a second. The head nurse took her chance, grabbing Kun's wrist and making him let go of the shard. "NO!" Kun screamed and struggled around, but the head nurse was way stronger than him. He had lost muscle alongside his weight, and because of the drugs he had been given, his reaction speed had slowed down enormously. He heard the head nurse yell for help, and kept struggling against her. "NO! NO you bitch, GET AWAY FROM ME!" More nurses came into the room, helping the head nurse with containing Kun. Kun screamed and struggled, but he knew he lost the fight already. He lost his chance, and he cursed himself for it.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Ten, Winwin and Lucas stood in front of the gates, Xiaojun and Hendery having gone to the police to hopefully get them to back them up. Ten felt a few droplets of rain, glaring at the building in the distance. "Let's get my best friend out of this hell hole." Ten pressed the 'call' button, waiting until he heard a female voice. "Hello, I'm here to visit my grandpa." Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Winwin. There was no way that it would work.. right? They all heard a buzzing sound and the gates opened. Ten smirked and began walking, Winwin and Lucas quickly following him. Ten was determined to get his friend, and even though he had no clue where the hell he was, he knew he would leave once he had gotten Kun. They entered the enormous building, a few nurses looking at them as they walked by. Winwin walked to one of the fireplans, which were basically maps of the building. Lucas acted like he knew the place, smiling gently and waiting for Ten to do something. Ten saw some nurses running, clearly in a hurry. He listened to the feeling in his gut, knowing that if nurses were running, that something was wrong. Ten signaled Winwin and Lucas to follow. They walked in the direction of the running nurses, but got lost as not all of them went the same way. Ten sighed and looked around. They had lost track of where they had went. Winwin sighed and looked at Ten. "This is getting us nowhere. I mean, yeah, we're inside but.. what now?" Ten shrugged. "I don't know anymore.. I.. I felt so sure that it would be obvious.." The boys jumped slightly as they heard someone clear their throat. Winwin turned around, seeing an elderly man in a wheelchair. "Oh.. hello sir. I'm sorry if we're bothering you." "You boys are new here, huh?" The three of them nodded, smiling akwardly at the man. "That's alright. I can show you around." Winwin gulped and bit his lip, feeling a bit fearless. "Sir, do you know of a patient named Qian Kun?" The man looked at Winwin, nodding slightly. "I was told he was an intern who turned out to be crazy.. I can show you where they keep him." Ten gasped and nodded. "Yes, yes please. Thank you.. uhm..." "Just call me mister Liu, son." Ten smiled and nodded. "Thank you, mister Liu."


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain mention of mental disorders, a creepy asylum, abuse, fights and ableist/anti-autism people. I have done my research on ASD, and from my own personal experience, I will include the most correct view of ASD that I can.

Ten, Winwin and Lucas walked through the hallways, following the directions of mister Liu. Winwin was pushing his wheelchair, as it would take ages if they had to follow him. They turned corners, went down up a few floors and Ten kept getting more and more confused. Were they actually going somewhere or was this elderly man guiding them in circles? Ten sighed and stopped walking, making the others stop too. "Mister Liu, are you absolutely sure we are going the right way?" The older man looked up at Ten, nodding slightly. "You told me to show where he was, right? He was everywhere. All the things I guided you too, he was there." Ten sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "But where is he now? Right at this moment?" Ten looked at the older man in disbelief. "Well, don't ask me that, my boy. I wouldn't have a clue." Ten groaned and leaned his head back, turning around and cursing softly. Winwin and Lucas sighed and looked at eachother, not believing they had been walking around for nothing. Ten turned to the man and pointed at him. "You will tell us where he is and you will tell it NOW!" Winwin grabbed Ten's wrist and pulled him away. "Don't talk to him like that. He's a patient here too, he's probably confused as well." "This man knows things and I don't believe him." Ten snapped at Winwin. "Aren't you frustrated, Win? We are looking for our friend and we have gotten nowhere. Nowhere!" "That's because we went in here without a single trace! We only know he's here and that he needs help. But maybe he doesn't even need our help at all." "HE GAVE ME AN ENCRYPTED MESSAGE!" Lucas quickly came in between the two, putting his hand over Ten's mouth. He looked at them, sighing softly. "We are all freaking out, we all want to help Kun. But with fighting we'll get nowhere." Ten huffed and pushed Lucas' hand away. "I wish I knew where the 02 and 19 were for.. maybe if I were smart enough I would've figured it out.." Mister Liu sighed and looked around. "My grandson is 19.. but I wouldn't know what he looked like."

Ten furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the man. "How would you not know how your grandson looked like?" "His mother kept him hidden from the world. I only know the hallway he's in, nothing more." Ten tilted his head. "Can you show us the hallway? We can try and sneak you in." Mister Liu looked at Ten. "I can show you, yeah." Ten nodded and began pushing the wheelchair, listening to the older man's directions. Winwin and Lucas were totally confused, but followed after them. Winwin looked at Lucas, who looked back at him and shrugged. "Maybe this institution really does things to weak-minded people..?" Ten glared backwards at Lucas. "I can hear you, thank you very much." Ten looked forward again, and Lucas looked down. Winwin shook his head and just walked along silently. After walking for a while, they had reached a silent and secluded part of the institution. Mister Liu told them to stop, pointing at the double doors. Ten's eyes widened as he saw the big letters written across the doors. "He's in here?" "Yes. My daughter says he is dangerous. They keep him in there." Ten let go of the wheelchair, walking towards the door. "Ten!" Winwin quickly walked after him, trying to stop him. "Where are you going? We shouldn't go in there!" Ten looked at Winwin, looking straight into his eyes with a determined look. "Uncurable Schizophrenia and aggression problems. Sounds dangerous, right?" Ten focused back on the doors and tried to open them, but they needed a code. Ten sighed and tried a few codes, just to see if they would work. Winwin signaled Lucas to come over. Lucas chuckled as he saw Ten struggle with the code. "Hey, don't make it hard on yourself. If you're sure we need to be here, I'll pay for the broken stuff." Lucas pulled Ten aside and then kicked against the lock case, breaking it off the wall. He kicked again to destroy the mechanics inside, and they saw the little light turn green. Ten's eyes widened and he looked at Lucas. "You're a genius."

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Kun felt the nurses trying to force him into a straightjacket, but he kept fighting against them. He yelled and kicked, making it difficult for them to keep him under control. He was done giving in, and he wished to god that they wouldn't be able to sedate him, as he was moving around as much as he could. The head nurse was giving orders to the nurses, just watching them do it. She noticed Yangyang waking up, quickly making his way over to him. She held him down tightly, glancing at Kun. "IF YOU STOP FIGHTING I WON'T HURT HIM!" Kun turned to look at them, his eyes widening. "Get away from him you bitch! Don't you dare touch him!" Yangyang whimpered as he heard the yells, not daring to move a muscle. Kun kept fighting against the nurses as they dragged him out of the room, hoping to push him against a wall. Kun yelled at them and kicked around. He was filled to the brim with fighting spirit and he wouldn't give in any time soon. Kun heard Yangyang squeal, but he couldn't see anymore what the head nurse was doing to him. He got panicked for a moment, his strength faltering ever so slighlty, but he quickly regained it and pushed a nurse off. "Get off of me you stupid woman." Kun fought against the other nurse, trying to walk away. She held onto him, putting her weight against his, trying to pull him back. Kun walked a few steps, before the other nurse joined in again, trying to hold him back as well. Kun groaned as he couldn't really step forward, but he kept struggling.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

"Kun?" Ten whispered softly to himself, seeing two nurses clearly holding his best friend back against his will. The three boys had just turned the corner, because as soon as they had walked into the restricted section, they had heard the yells and screams. They had ran towards it as quickly as possible, and were now confronted with a clearly angry Kun, two nurses holding him back. Ten tried to figure out what was happening, seeing how hard Kun struggled against them. He then heard a female voice yelling out. "IF YOU STOP RIGHT NOW, YANGYANG WILL LIVE!" Winwin stood next to Ten, holding up his phone to film the situation. He had started filming ever since they came in, wanting to have proof. Ten walked a few steps closer, looking at Kun. "Kun. Kun look up." The nurses stopped for a moment, hearing Ten's voice now too. They were in disbelief, suddenly seeing three boys in the section where only a few nurses were allowed. Kun stopped struggling and looked up, seeing Ten right in front of him. "Ten? You..you came.." Ten nodded, and before he could say anything else, one of the nurses had plunged a syringe in Kun's neck. Ten gasped and saw Kun's expression change. "What- What did- No!" Ten was worried, not knowing what would happen. Kun looked at Ten, taking a deep breath. "Yangyang. Save Yangyang!" Kun pointed at the door of the room. "Save him!" Kun said before he went completely weak. The nurses pulled him back, and one nurse looked at the three boys. "What are you doing here?" "We are coming to get him." Lucas said sternly, pointing at Winwin. "He's filming everything, so you better watch what you're doing."

Ten quickly walked past the nurses, who were too shocked to stop him. Ten walked into the padded room, seeing how it was torn apart. He immediately spotted a nurse in a corner, holding down a boy. Yangyang, that's what Kun said. Save Yangyang. Ten cleared his throat, the nurse looking up at him. She blinked slightly, totally confused. "Ma'am, I advise you to step away from the boy." "And why would I listen to you? You broke into the restricted section!" "With a good reason to, because you clearly are doing horrible things to my best friend." "Your best friend went insane. You'll see. You can't trust him anymore." Ten balled his fists and huffed. "I don't think he's insane. Now let go of that boy." The nurse got up and glared at Ten, a glass shard in her hand. "I thought you were here for your friend? Not this monster." "Actually, I'm here for both." Ten stepped closer, also grabbing a glass shard of the floor. "What do you want with my son?" "Kun clearly wants him to be saved, so I'll do what my best friend tells me to." Ten dodged an attack from the nurse, quickly making a counterattack. The nurse gasped as Ten had made a cut in her arm. Ten smirked and pointed the shard at the nurse. "I know some fighting techniques. Try and defeat me." Ten and the nurse got into a fight, dodging eachother, but also inflicting damage to the both of them. Yangyang had made himself as small as possible, being terrified of what was happening. Eventually, Ten had managed to corner the nurse, pushing her against the wall. He held the shard against the nurse's throat, smirking slightly. "TEN! THE POLICE WILL BE HERE SOON!" Lucas yelled from the hallway, where he and Winwin had managed to get Kun away from the nurses, who had run off to safety. Lucas had called Hendery, and he told him everything, so that Hendery and Xiaojun could guide the police through the building. Winwin had stepped into the padded room, having filmed quite a bit of the fight. Ten chuckled and looked into the nurse's eyes. "It's over for you. We won. Your bullshit institution will come to its end."

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Soon enough the place was flooded with policemen. Armed officers and agents with dogs were all around, along with the chief and a few other important men who would do invenstigatioin into everything after they had secured the 'scene of crime'. Ten stepped away from the nurse, dropping his glass shard. One of the armed officers quickly stepped in, grabbing the head nurse to arrest her. Ten took a deep breath and looked at the cuts on his arms and legs, letting his fingers go over a small cut on his cheek. He then focused on Yangyang, who was still curled up out of fear. Ten walked to him, kneeling down next to him and carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. It's all safe now." Yangyang opened his eyes, looking at the for him unknown male. Yangyang shook his head, trembling heavily. "Kun gege.." Ten smiled gently. "He's in the hallway. I'm his best friend. I'm here to save you." Winwin stopped filming and walked to Ten, crouching down next to him. "Just grab him and let's go. We can sort stuff out in the hospital." Ten looked at Winwin, nodding slightly. He looked back at Yangyang, smiling slightly. "I'm gonna pick you up, okay? I'll bring you to safety." Ten carefully picked Yangyang up, and he was suprised by how light the boy was. He was clearly not healthy, as this weight was close to being dangerously skinny. Ten felt a small struggle from Yangyang, who was scared of everything around him. But as Yangyang was still locked inside a straightjacket, he couldn't do a lot. Ten held the boy close, walking outside the room. Lucas had picked up Kun, who was conscious, but still completly weak because of the injection. Ten looked at them, sighing softly. "We did it. We saved them." Lucas nodded, biting his lip. "Sorry for doubting you, Ten." "Yeah, me too." Winwin said softly. Ten nodded and shrugged. "I must admit, I did sound a bit insane." The boys all chuckled softly, relieved that the hard part was over.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain mention of mental disorders, a creepy asylum, abuse, fights and ableist/anti-autism people. I have done my research on ASD, and from my own personal experience, I will include the most correct view of ASD that I can.

It was silent in the waiting room, the five boys sitting next to eachother, waiting for something to happen. After the police had showed up at the institution, everything went very quickly. Arrests happened everywhere, multiple ambulances started taking patients to the hospital, yells and screams from the 'wronged' nurses had filled the place. A few policemen had escorted the boys to the ambulances, and Kun and Yangyang were taken to the hospital with high speed. Ten tried to explain as much to the officers as he could, but the officers assured him that there would be a big investigation into the case and that all victims, abusers and witnesses will be interviewed later. Ten and the rest headed back to the gate, getting in Hendery's car and driving to the hospital as well. Now they were sitting there, silent and waiting for something. Ten had already asked multiple nurses if they could give him some information, but Kun and Yangyang had to undergo multiple checks and tests before anybody could say if they were safe. Ten let out a deep sigh, getting slightly impatient. "Why is this taking so long? Don't you guys think they should've had answers by now?" Winwin shrugged and looked at Ten. "If they're doing bloodtests or the monitoring takes a long time.. maybe not." Ten crossed his arms, being worried about his best friend. Winwin put a hand on Ten's shoulder, smiling gently at him. "They will be okay. We came just in time."

A few moments later, a nurse came out and turned to the five boys. "Ten?" Ten immediately jumped up and nodded. "Yes, that's me." "Mr. Qian and the unnamed boy are doing just fine. We gave them medicine that should help their bodies get rid of the toxins and they should be okay with a lot of rest." Ten smiled and bowed out of gratitude, being overly happy that they were okay. "Thank you, nurse. Thank you so much." Ten took a deep breath. "Can we see them?" The nurse looked at the five boys, questioning if it was good idea. "Well.. they are in a seperate room together but.. if you are quiet so you don't disturb any others patients, you can visit." Ten nodded and looked at the others. "We can do that, right?" The four boys nodded and got up, all smiling of relief. The nurse lead them to the room and let them in, closing the door behind them. Ten slowly walked past the curtain, seeing Kun on the first hospital bed. Ten walked to him, the others following suit. Ten placed a hand on Kun's shoulder, biting his lip. "Kun.. we're here. And.. you're safe now." Ten softly stroked over his friend's shoulder, seeing him open his eyes weakly. Ten smiled at Kun, Kun smiling back as he recognized who it was. "Ten.." "Yes.. the others are here too, look." Ten pointed at the others, who all waved and smiled at Kun. Kun watched the others, letting out a soft sigh. "Oh my god... Thank you guys.." Ten tilted his head. "Well.. you gave us a message.. I couldn't just sit still.." "I'm so thankful that you came.." Kun whispered softly, still weak and exhausted from everything. Winwin chuckled. "It's what friends do. We help eachother." The boys all nodded in agreement, all placing a hand somewhere on Kun's body, letting him feel they were really there. Kun then looked to the side, seeing Yangyang asleep on the bed next to him. "You guys might not understand but.. I did it for him." Kun wanted to reach out to Yangyang, but gave up as he was clearly out of reach. "If he wakes up.. please comfort him. Show him I'm here.. tell him he's okay." Ten looked at the sleeping boy, nodding slightly. "I'll do it. His name is Yangyang, right? I carried him out of there.." Kun smiled, looking at Ten. "Yes. Yangyang. He's pretty special."

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

After a few days of recovery in the hospital, Kun and Yangyang were allowed to go home. The police investigation was still going, and Kun had done dozens of interviews with officers to tell his side of the story. All newspapers were filled with the inhumane conditions and horror stories that were now uncovered, people spreading rumours and grieving about the secrets that had been kept from them. Kun put on his jacket, watching Yangyang nervously looking around. "Nervous? It'll be okay, Yang. Ten will come and get us and drive us home." Kun walked to Yangyang, placing a hand on his shoulder. Yangyang looked at Kun, sighing slightly and pulling him close. Kun stroked over Yangyang's head, letting him hide in his jacket. "Yang, promise me one thing. Always let me know when things don't go your way, okay? I don't want to force you into a situation you can't handle." Kun looked down at Yangyang, who nodded and tightened his grip on the older male. Kun smiled, happy that Yangyang agreed. He knew this would be a lot of new impressions and feelings for Yangyang, since the younger male had never set foot outside the institution. He rubbed Yangyang's back, hoping he could calm him down enough so that he wouldn't get a meltdown when they didn't expect it.

"Hey Kun! Ready to go?" Ten walked into the room, seeing the two boys close together. "Oh..sorry- Did I disturb you?" Kun shook his head, stepping away from Yangyang a bit. Yangyang let go and got up, standing behind Kun to hide a bit. Kun smiled as he took Yangyang's hand. "No it's fine, Ten. We're good to go. Come on Yang." Kun started walking, Yangyang walking after him while tightly holding onto his hand. Ten nodded and lead them out of the hospital towards the car. As soon as they stepped outside, the sounds of cars, talking people and the overall noise of being out in the open overwhelmed Yangyang. He bit his lip, looking down as he got distracted by hundreds of things he saw, and by looking at his feet he could focus more on following Kun. Kun and Ten talked as they walked, as Ten wanted to know how much of what he read in the news, actually happened in the institution. Yangyang stayed quiet, tightly grasping Kun's hand, almost bumping into him as they stopped walking. They had gotten to the car, and Kun opened the door for Yangyang. Yangyang hesitatingly let go of Kun's hand, getting in the car. Kun closed the door, which made Yangyang flinch slightly. He had never imagined the outside world to be so loud. He relaxed as Kun and Ten got in the car as well, and they drove home. Yangyang looked outside, feeling like he was in some kind of fantasy. He kept watching the scenery as they drove, thinking of tons of questions he would ask Kun later.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Kun opened the door with his key, walking inside and letting out a happy sigh. "Finally back home." Kun hummed and turned around, watching Yangyang hesitatingly step inside. "It's okay, Yang. This is my home. And it'll be yours from now on too." Yangyang walked to Kun, but his eyes scanned the room, taking in every detail of his surroundings. Ten came in last, closing the door with a smile. "I bought you guys some food so you didn't immediately have to leave again. It's in the fridge." Ten took off his jacket, glancing at Yangyang. "I hope you like Thai food, Yangyang. It's my specialty and Kun likes it, but I didn't know if you did." Yangyang just nodded, his eyes still going over every detail. Ten chuckled and looked at Kun. "Are you gonna take care of him? On your own, without medication?" "Ten, he's totally fine. I understand him and he doesn't need any medication, atleast not the ones he got in the institution." Kun placed a hand on Yangyang's shoulder. "Can I show you the bedroom? You can take a nap if you're tired." Yangyang looked at Kun, shaking his head. As he had seen Ten take off his jacket, he did the same. He didn't know what was usual behaviour, so he relied heavily on copying others. Kun had noticed this when they were recovering in the hospital. Yangyang wouldn't touch anything until Kun had touched it first, and he had observed Yangyang literally repeating the movements of others. Kun smiled and carefully took Yangyang's jacket from him, hanging it on the coat rack. Yangyang still hadn't moved from his position, watching Ten sit down on the couch. Ten patted the space next to him, trying to let Yangyang know he could sit down. Yangyang furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Kun in confusion. Kun looked at Ten and then at Yangyang. "Ten is telling you to sit down next to him. Do you want that?" Kun glanced at Ten. "He's better at understanding words than gestures." Ten nodded. "Oh, sorry. It's just.. I never met someone like Yangyang." Kun carefully guided Yangyang to the couch, letting him sit down before he sat down himself. "It's alright. Yangyang might turn out to be really normal with a bit of his own quirks though. Most people like him can live a normal life, without anybody suspecting they might be neurodivergent."

The rest of the day, Kun and Ten talked about everything Kun had missed and what had happened during their stay in the institution and the hospital. At some point, they turned on the tv, grabbed some drinks and snacks and began making jokes. It was like they finally could have some normal chill time with eachother, and as Yangyang kept quiet, they almost forgot about him. Yangyang had observed them, their voices becoming louder, their laughs echoing in his ears. Their movements big and entering Yangyang's personal space. Yangyang had endured it for a long time, the impact of the day and all the new stimulations beginning to take their toll. Just before dinner time, Ten went home. Kun said goodbye and let him out, closing the door and locking it. He turned to Yangyang and sighed. "Pff, I'm hungry. Are you?" Kun's face immediately turned into one of worry, as Yangyang was trembling. Yangyang held onto his shirt, rocking back and forwards slightly, tears pricking in his eyes as he trembled. Kun quickly walked to him, kneeling down in front of him. "Hey, hey, it's okay. What's wrong? Can you tell me what's wrong?" Yangyang shook his head, emotions taking over and bursting into tears. Kun bit his lip and stroked over Yangyang's head. "Hey shh.. it's okay. Is everything too much? You should've told me, Yang. Don't keep these things to yourself.." Yangyang whimpered and his body kept trembling, as he had no control over what was happening. It was scary to him, as it was the first real meltdown he had that wasn't stimulated or reduced by medication. Kun took a deep breath and slowly lied Yangyang down on the couch. He stayed with him, whispering softly to him while wiping away his tears. Kun patiently waited, knowing a meltdown would usually stop after a few minutes as the brain had processed everything. And he was right, Yangyang started to calm down after a while, his whimpers turning into sniffles. Kun smiled and stroked through Yangyang's hair. Yangyang hummed softly, the feeling of Kun's hand crawling through his hair being relaxing. "Yang, I'll make some food. Then we can eat it and we can try and sleep a bit. If you want, you can stay right here, on the couch. You don't have to move or explore if you don't want to, okay?" Kun said softly, Yangyang nodding slightly in agreement. Kun smiled gently and got up, walking over to the kitchen. The rest of the evening was quiet, just Kun and Yangyang, relaxing together. No loud sounds, no wild movements, only soothing and comforting things. Yangyang eventually fell asleep on the couch, and after Kun had covered him with a blanket and sat down in the armchair, he quickly drifted off to sleep as well.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain mention of mental disorders, a creepy asylum, abuse, fights and ableist/anti-autism people. I have done my research on ASD, and from my own personal experience, I will include the most correct view of ASD that I can.

The next few days, Kun and Yangyang spend time toghether in Kun's apartment. Yangyang explored a new room of the apartment every day, taking it slow and letting everything sink in. Kun let him explore and discover at his own pace, explaining everything to him that was new and unfamiliar. Kun loved to just sit and study how Yangyang went through a room, looking at which ever so small details he noticed that Kun had not even noticed or had forgotten about. If Yangyang found anything he liked, Kun always saw the smile appear on the younger's face, before Yangyang walked over to Kun to show whatever he found. Yangyang's little relieved sigh as they were done with a room always suprised Kun slightly, as if it had been a huge task that Yangyang had fought through. When Kun asked Yangyang about it, Yangyang would just say he's tired. Kun hoped Yangyang could eventually explain to him one day what was going on inside his head. Kun wanted to understand how Yangyang perceived the world, and as his list of disorders got shorter and shorter the more time he spent with Yangyang, he just wanted to be absolutely sure he got the right one. Kun made sure to listen to everything Yangyang, even though it still wasn't much. Yangyang had began talking more and more, but they were still simple sentences, and Yangyang preferred to be silent most of the time. Kun just cared for him like any other person, and they sometimes could have lots of fun, both laughing loudly for minutes until their bellys hurted.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

"Yangyang? It's been a few days since I did any groceries.. Do you want to help me go get them at the supermarket?" Kun walked to the livingroom, seeing Yangyang look up from his favourite spot in the armchair. Yangyang looked at Kun with curious eyes, clearly not understanding what Kun meant. "The supermarket? It's a big shop where we can buy food and other items." Kun smiled as he sat down on the armrest of the couch. "If you want you can go with me there, help me gather what we need. It'll be good for you, some fresh air, a new experience." Yangyang thought about and nodded slightly. He didn't know what to expect, but he felt brave enough to go with Kun. He trusted that Kun would keep him safe. Yangyang nodded and smiled. "I'll go." "Good good. Let's go put on our shoes and jackets, okay?" Yangyang got up and walked to the door, doing exactly what Kun had asked. Kun walked after him and grabbed his jacket and car keys, slipping into his shoes. Kun opened the front door, letting Yangyang out before stepping outside himself and locking the door behind them. Yangyang happily ran to the car, standing next to it until Kun came to open it. "Remember to buckle up!" Kun said as Yangyang got in the passenger's seat. Kun closed the door and walked around the car, getting in the driver's seat. "Are you excited?" Kun asked as he buckled himself up and started the car. Yangyang nodded happily and looked outside. "Groceries. Food." "Yes, that's what we're going to get." Kun chuckled, rolling out of the driveway and driving to the supermarket.

As they walked to the big supermarket building, Yangyang was in awe of everything around him. Cars driving past them that were looking for a parking spot, people and children going in and out of the store, talking, yelling or laughing as they went their way. Yangyang let his eyes go over the contour of the building, being amazed at how big it was. Kun smiled and looked at Yangyang. "It's big, huh?" "Yeah.. very big." Yangyang grabbed Kun's hand, holding onto it tightly. He didn't want to lose the older male in the crowd, as he had no way of getting back to their home. Kun hummed and grabbed a cart before they entered the store. Yangyang had so much to look at as they walked into the first aisle, and he had no clue what he should focus on. Kun walked slowly, letting Yangyang decide their speed. "So, we need veggies, meat and some things to spice up our meals. Rice or pasta, maybe some bread for lunch. Oh and eggs too." Yangyang nodded, not knowing where those things would ever be in this place. Kun looked at Yangyang, smiling slightly. "Do you want to find them or do you want to follow me?" "Follow.." Yangyang said quietly, already feeling the impact of the new surroundings. "Alright, hold onto the cart, okay?" Kun guided Yangyang's hand to the cart, letting him grab onto it before he started walking. He kept talking to Yangyang as he started collecting things, but Yangyang was too distracted to listen to Kun.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Kun suddenly felt the cart rotate as Yangyang had stopped walking. Kun stopped and looked at Yangyang. "What's up? Did you spot something you want?" Kun put a hand on Yangyang's shoulder, who looked at him with unfocused eyes. Kun tilted his head, wondering what was happening. "Can you talk to me Yang?" Yangyang looked like he was trying to gather his words, but he didn't speak. Kun bit his lip, worrying Yangyang was scared or tired. "Can you show me what's going on?" Yangyang shrugged slightly, his eyes shooting all over the place. Kun sighed, not sure what to do. "Can we continue?" Kun asked softly, watching Yangyang closely. Yangyang nodded ever so slightly, beginning to walk again. Kun took a deep breath and started walking as well, pushing the cart along. Kun tried to focus back on getting the stuff they needed, but he kept checking up on Yangyang once every minute. Kun felt bad for not being able to read Yangyang's mind right now, as he wanted to desperately know how Yangyang felt. Kun experienced the world very differently than Yangyang, and he sometimes couldn't imagine what it was like for Yangyang. Was it any kind of sounds? Where there any kind of smells that were pungent? Kun tried to find anything that could be overstimulating to Yangyang's senses, but the only thing he could think of was a crying baby they had passed a few minutes ago. Kun sighed and placed his hand over Yangyang's, hoping to let him know he was there for him.

As they turned into another alley, Kun suddenly heard a whimper from Yangyang. Yangyang retracted his hands, covering his ears. Kun's eyes widened as he now knew exactly what was happening. "Oh- Yangyang-" Kun quickly went to stand in front of Yangyang, placing hands on the younger's waist. "Yangyang, it's okay. Block the sounds out. I'm here." Yangyang looked at Kun with teary eyes, already being on the verge of a meltdown. Kun took a deep breath and pulled Yangyang into a hug, protecting him from 'the outside world'. Yangyang still covered his ears, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Kun's shoulder. Kun held him lovingly, stroking over his back. He felt Yangyang tremble slightly, and he could hear his soft sniffles. "Oh Yangie.. it's okay. I'm sorry. You should've told me what was happening." Kun looked around, a woman staring at them as she walked past them. Kun bit his lip, letting Yangyang do his thing, not caring if the whole store would look at them. Yangyang whimpered a bit more loudly, his sobs getting heavier as his body went slightly weak. Kun gasped and tried to hold Yangyang up, wondering if they could even make it to the check-out. Kun grabbed his phone from his pocket with one hand, dialing Ten's number. He held his phone to his ear, stroking over Yangyang's back with his free hand. Kun prayed to whatever god was watching over them that Ten would pick up, and he felt Yangyang grow weaker with every second. Kun struggled to keep him up with one arm, so he slowly knelt down until they were sitting on the floor. He didn't care if they were blocking the alley, he only cared about Yangyang's well-being.

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

"Yes my best friend, what's up?" "Ten! Are you busy?" "Not really, why? Do you miss me?" "No it's uhm- I'm in a sticky situation, Yangyang has-" "Don't tell me you-" "Ten listen! Yangyang is having a meltdown in the middle of the supermarket." Kun stroked over Yangyang's back, his whimpers getting louder, easily hearable for Ten via the phone. "Please just, come here and uhm.. maybe you can bring him home? He doesn't want to be here and he shouldn't be. He is overwhelmed." "Right uhm, I'll be there in five minutes, okay? Just hold on. And don't let any Karens ruin your day!" Kun chuckled slightly at the joke and then hung up. He placed his phone down and tightly held Yangyang to his body, who cried and trembled as his body was in overload. Kun let it happen, as he knew that he couldn't stop it in any way or form. People past them and they gave weird looks, some store employees eventually rushing over asking if they could help. Kun shook his head, knowing the employees meant well, but it wouldn't help the situation. Yangyang calmed down after what seemed like more than just a few minutes. He held onto Kun, totally weak and exhausted. Kun placed a small kiss on Yangyang's head, stroking through his hair. "Ten will be here any minute now." And speaking of the devil, Ten turned into the alley, running to them. He knelt down next to them, smiling slightly at Kun. "Your hero has arrived." "Thank you so much." Ten nodded and looked at Yangyang. "Poor kid... I'm sure he feels guilty." "He must but.. that doesn't matter right now. Could you, carry him and bring him home?" "I sure can." Kun raised Yangyang a bit, cupping his face. "Ten will bring you home, okay? I'll be home as quickly as possible. You just rest and recover." Yangyang made a small sound, too weak to answer properly. Ten carefully picked Yangyang up, holding him close and letting Yangyang lean his head on his shoulder. "Right. Take care you two. I'll let you know when I'm on my home." "Take your time. I'll take good care of this adorable baby." Ten and Kun smiled at eachother. Kun watched Ten walk away, sighing deeply. "Oh my poor Yangyang.."


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain mention of ASD (autism spectrum disorder). I have done my research on ASD, and from my own personal experience, I will include the most correct view of ASD that I can.

Ten struggled with getting the door open with Yangyang in his arms. He sighed slightly and glanced at Yangyang, who was still leaning against him. "Yang.. do you think you can stand for a bit? Just for a few seconds while I open the door." Ten put Yangyang down, letting him lean against him. Yangyang stood weakly on his legs, but it was just enough for Ten to open the door. He picked Yangyang up again, carrying him inside. "I'll uhm.. put you down on the couch and get you a blanket.." Ten said softly. He sighed as Yangyang stayed quiet, as he was unsure if he was okay with it. Ten laid Yangyang down on the couch, stroking some hair out of his face. Yangyang just laid there, recovering from his meltdown. He closed his eyes, his body relaxing. Ten smiled slightly, walking off the go grab a blanket. He wasn't really familiar with how to care for Yangyang, but he wanted to try his best. He came back with a blanket from the bedroom, placing it over the younger boy. Ten smiled gently, seeing Yangyang had fallen asleep, probably exhausted from what had happened. Ten tucked the younger in a bit, looking around as he tried to think of what to do. "Food? To give him some energy.." Ten walked to the kitchen, looking through the cabinets and fridge. "But what does he like.. oh- I'm a bad friend." Ten bit his lip, deciding to just make something he always had when he felt down or tired.

Kun came home a while later, having finished the groceries. He put the bags down so he could close the door again, already smelling the scent of whatever food Ten had made. He curiously walked into the livingroom, seeing Yangyang and Ten at the table, busy with colouring. Kun smiled as he saw the two, extremely happy that Yangyang had opened up to Ten. Kun carried the bags to the kitchen, unpacking them. Maybe Ten coming to help with the meltdown and bringing Yangyang to a safe place had given Yangyang some trust in the older male. Kun walked back to the livingroom, smiling brightly. "Hello you guys. How are you doing?" Ten looked up and chuckled. "We're doing great! Yangyang is showing me his colouring skills, and he's pretty good!" Ten held up one of Yangyang's drawings. "Look! This is a master of colours we have here!" Kun nodded and stood behind them, watching over Yangyang's shoulder. He carefully placed a hand on the younger's shoulder, not wanting to scare him. "Can you show me what you're doing Yang?" Yangyang stopped colouring, turning to look at Kun. He then moved his hand from the paper, revealing the dragon he was busy with colouring. "Wow... that looks amazing!" Kun smiled at Yangyang, Yangyang smiling back as he was happy to get the compliment. He then continued colouring, focusing back on the pretty colours that gave him peace. Kun looked at Ten and took a deep breath. "Did he behave?" "Oh yeah he did. He fell asleep as soon as we came here, and when he woke up I gave him something to eat. He hated the carrots, but he just picked the out and ate the rest. And now he's drawing." Ten smiled, giving Kun reassurance that everything went well. Kun sighed relieved and hugged Yangyang from behind. "You're doing a good job, Yang."

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Ten stayed for a while until he went back home to eat dinner. Kun and Yangyang waved goodbye, the door falling shut as Ten left the apartment. Yangyang let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. Kun looked at him and rubbed his back. "You okay?" Yangyang nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I'm okay." Kun nodded. "Are you hungry or tired? What was that sigh all about?" Yangyang shrugged. "It was fun but.. yeah.." Kun bit his lip, not fully understanding it. "But.. now you're tired?" "No no I slept before..." "Then why did you sigh?" "Just.. I needed to. There's no reason." Yangyang looked at Kun, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. "Does there need to be a reason?" Kun shook his head and smiled. "No no, I was curious. Usually sighs have a reason but, I guess yours doesn't." Kun got up and hummed. "What do you want to eat?" Yangyang perked up as he was happy to decide what they would eat. "Pizza!" Kun tilted his head. "Again?" "Yeah!" "We've had pizza twice this week.." Kun bit his lip, Yangyang pouting and looking down. "Then no pizza.." "No no, it's fine. We can eat pizza. Don't pout." Kun sighed and looked at the dinner table. "Why don't you go clean up your colouring stuff and set the table while I make the pizza?" Yangyang nodded and got up as well, walking to the dinner table. Kun watched him for a moment before turning to walk to the kitchen. He knew Yangyang loved pizza, but he wondered if he could get the younger to be a bit more diverse in his food choices. Safe foods were good, but Yangyang couldn't eat pizza every day of the week.

As they were eating, Kun let his mind wander a bit. He was still a bit in shock about the meltdown that Yangyang had in the supermarket, and he had been wondering what had gone wrong. He was still doubting if he could diagnose Yangyang with autism, but everything that he had seen Yangyang do related very closely with the symptoms he had been taught in school. He took a deep breath, looking at Yangyang, who was happily eating a slice of pizza. "Yang?" Yangyang stopped his movement and looked at Kun with a curious face. "Can you try and explain to me what happened in the supermarket? You seemed so excited to go and then.. so suddenly it went wrong.." Yangyang lowered his slice of pizza as he thought about it. "It.. uhm.." Yangyang furrowed his eyebrows, trying to find words for how he had felt. Kun watched him, hoping he could try and explain it. Kun wanted to understand what Yangyang was experiencing. If he could remember how different Yangyang saw the world, he could eventually take care of him better. "Uhm.. well.. can I think about that?" Yangyang looked at Kun, the older nodding. "Yes of course, you don't have to answer that right now. I was just curious." Yangyang smiled slightly, continueing to eat his pizza as he let his mind think about how he could possibly explain it to Kun. Yangyang's vision and impression of the world was so different than other people, that it was almost impossible to simulate or explain it. Yangyang glanced at Kun again as he thought of something. "Maybe I can tell you what I feel or sense when we do something. Like.. make you aware of how I see the world." Kun looked up and nodded, actually feeling stupid for not having thought of that earlier. He smiled and patted Yangyang's shoulder. "Good idea. We can do that tomorrow."

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Yangyang snuggled under the blanket as he waited for Kun to come to the bedroom. Kun had offered Yangyang to sleep alone in the guest bedroom, but after Yangyang had gotten heavy nightmares or was unable to sleep alone, they had changed to sleeping in the same bed. They both didn't mind sleeping in the same bed, as they were quite similar in sleeping habits. Yangyang was a cuddler, and they had found a body pillow that he could hold in his sleep. Kun liked to spoon the younger, feeling like he was protecting him that way. Kun smiled as he saw Yangyang already so comfy in the bed, chuckling softly. "Ready to sleep?" Yangyang nodded and looked at Kun, smiling cutely at him. Kun took off his socks and then climbed into the bed, moving close to Yangyang, spooning him lovingly. If any outsider would see them like this, they would have second thoughts, but for Yangyang and Kun it was just a normal way of sleeping. Yangyang hummed and wriggled slightly until he was perfectly comfortable. Kun stroked over the younger's hair a bit, closing his eyes. Yangyang kept his eyes open, still thinking about what Kun had asked him earlier. "Kun gege?" Kun hummed and nodded. "Yes?" "Can I explain about what happened?" Kun opened his eyes again, looking at the back of Yangyang's head, suddenly not tired anymore. "Uh yeah, go ahead. I'll listen." Kun smiled slightly, happy that Yangyang took the initiative to talk about it.

Yangyang bit his lip. "When we got out.. in the parking spot.. there was already lots of sounds. It was like I heard everything. And then.." Yangyang sighed. "The building was so big.. I felt like I had to explore it all but.. when we went inside.." Kun stroked over Yangyang's side, trying to comfort him. "Then?" "I felt so.. it was all just so much. I got scared... I didn't know where everything was.." Yangyang pouted slightly, sighing deeply. Kun kissed Yangyang's head. "You felt overwhelmed." "Yeah.." Yangyang played with the hems of his sleeves. "Then a crying baby.. which.. the sound.. it didn't seem to disappear.." Yangyang groaned. "Smells of food.. I could hear the beeps.. I don't know.. there were beeps and.. a high tone.." Yangyang shivered and hid his face in the pillow. Kun hugged him and hummed a melody. "It's okay. It was all too much. There was too many input for you. I get it. I'm sorry for taking you.." Kun said softly. Yangyang made a small sound. "But.. I wanted to go with you.. but..maybe when it's not so loud.." Kun nodded and let the information sink in. It seemed Yangyang had noticed every single small detail in the supermarket, and Kun could imagine that if he was aware of everything around him, his body went into overload. Kun felt Yangyang take Kun's hand, squeezing in it softly. "I'm sorry for crying.." "No no, don't apologize. You couldn't do anything about it. I understand what you mean. I'll try and watch those things next time.." Kun thought of anything that would help someone with sensory issues, and remembered that noise-cancelling headphones could be helpful. "Do you think it would help if the sounds would be gone? Like, if you don't hear the baby, the beeps, the chatting.." Yangyang hummed as he thought about it. "Maybe... I don't know.." Yangyang shivered. "I don't wanna feel like I'm in a padded room.." "No no, it won't feel like it. We'll try it sometime, okay? I want to help you." Kun smiled and kissed Yangyang's head again. "Let's go sleep now, okay? Tomorrow is a new day to explore the world further." Yangyang nodded and closed his eyes. They moved so they were comfortable, and sleep quickly took over.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain mention of ASD (autism spectrum disorder). I have done my research on ASD, and from my own personal experience, I will include the most correct view of ASD that I can.

After breakfast, Kun had put Yangyang down on the couch, smiling brightly as he had an idea. Yangyang had told him during their morning routine that he had never listened to music. Kun had been shocked, but honestly understood. The mental institution kept him under close watch and in padded rooms. Ofcourse he hadn't experienced the blessing sound of music yet. Kun came back from the bedroom, having grabbed his headphones, connnecting them to his phone. He sat down next to Yangyang, smiling at the younger. "I'll make sure not to put it too loud.. And we'll just try out some different songs." Yangyang nodded, not sure what to expect. Kun put on the headphones to check the volume, before carefully placing them over Yangyang's ears. Yangyang stiffened slightly at the feeling, as they weren't as comfortable for him. "Is this how all headphones feel?" Kun looked at Yangyang and shook his head. "No, there's different types and they all fit differently. We can try some in the store if we decide to get you one." Yangyang hummed and just tried to relax, Kun stroking over his back. "It's just for a couple of minutes, okay? You can always take them off if you get upset." Kun scrolled through his list of music, wondering which song would be nice to introduce Yangyang to. Yangyang watched the older, noticing how quiet his surroundings were. Even when the older had spoken, the sound was muffled, and it didn't sound so harsh and intruding.  
  
Kun smiled and hummed as he had found a song. "Good. Okay, this is the first song I want you to listen to. If you don't like it I'll pause it." Kun selected the song and then looked closely at Yangyang, curious for his reaction. Yangyang jumped slightly at the first sound, his eyes getting big as he felt the rhythm, getting a shiver at the things he was hearing. He smiled as he got used to the beat, listening intently to the singing. "They sound pretty." Yangyang said softly, experiecing that he almost couldn't hear himself speak. Kun felt happy that he hadn't picked a bad song for the first one, letting Yangyang listen to it. Yangyang couldn't stop smiling as he enjoyed the sound, as it was pleasuring and satisfying. As the song ended, Yangyang pouted slightly at the sudden silence. Kun chuckled and looked back at his phone. "Ready for the next song?" "Yeah." Kun picked some more songs to let Yangyang listen to. Going from popular pop songs to some alternative, jazz and even soundtracks. Yangyang was more energetic with the more upbeat happy type of songs, but he felt more at ease with the slower, alternative music. He could relax fully with some soundtracks, being able to get into a sort of trance, which made him feel at ease. Kun let the last song finish before taking the headphones off of Yangyang's ears. Yangyang shivered slightly, smiling at Kun. "Thank you." "You're welcome. I'll let you listen to music more often if you want." Yangyang nodded and hugged Kun, grateful for this new experience.  
  
✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏  
  
Just like the music, Kun teaches Yangyang new things everyday. Yangyang starts opening up more and more, and Kun kept realizing how harsh the environment in the mental institution actually was. However, Yangyang kept having frequent meltdowns, as with opening up and being more of himself, it seemed as if his problems got worse. Kun knew that it only seemed that way, as it was a good thing that Yangyang let out his frustrations so easily. Still, Kun wondered how he could reduce the stress, anxiety or overstimulation Yangyang was experiencing. Yangyang found it hard to explain exactly where it came from or how quickly it would build up. He tried his best to talk to Kun, but sometimes he would go mute again. Kun always felt horrible in those moments, as he wished he could look into Yangyang's mind. Luckily Yangyang was easily comforted by cuddles and food, so they spend most of their nights cuddling up on the couch with some snacks. Kun had to pick up his study again, so soon enough Ten was becoming Yangyang's regular babysitter. Yangyang liked being with Ten, as he really felt like an older brother or uncle that loved him unconditionally. Most of the times Ten would come to Kun's apartment to take care of Yangyang there, but they had also started introducing Yangyang to going over to Ten's. Yangyang was scared at first and had huge meltdowns the first few times.  
  
Slowly but surely he got used to being at Ten's, and even met Ten's kitty Louis. Yangyang quickly became best friends with Louis, as they could understand eachother without words. Yangyang would cuddle and play and talk to the cat, and Louis would do it all without any type of resistance. Ten loved to see the both play, getting a better understanding of how unique Yangyang was. He might need more care or different methods of doing everyday stuff, but he wasn't less because of any of that. As Kun could eliminate more and more stuff on his diagnosis list, he got closer to what label he could put on Yangyang. The need for the label or diagnosis wasn't high, but Kun could close off that part of his life once he found the right one. Kun was almost certain it was ASS, Autism Spectrum Syndrome, and he had even asked his teachers about it. His teachers were confused as to why Kun was suddenly so obsessed with the subject, but confirmed his suspicions. Kun hesitated if he should tell Yangyang it or not, but he thought the younger deserved to know why he had been misunderstood for so many years. As Kun came home once day, he sat down next to Yangyang, who was drawing on the couch. Yangyang didn't look up at first, until Kun carefully placed a hand over his drawing.   
  
Yangyang looked at the older, seeing the doubt on his face. Kun took a deep breath. "Yang, you know the reason I first came to care for you, right?" "Yeah.. you wanted to see what was wrong with me." Kun nodded. "Well, there's nothing wrong with you. You have uh.. You have Autism. It's pretty common, but it is mostly misunderstood." "Autism..." Yangyang repeated softly, before looking down. "Mom said she was scared of that." Kun furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the younger. "Your mother mentioned Autism?" Yangyang nodded and glanced at Kun. "She was scared to have a disabled kid. So she.." Kun could see tears forming in Yangyang's eyes, and he quickly wrapped his arms around the tiny frame of the younger. "Shh, it's okay. She isn't here and she won't ever harm you again. I'm here to care for you." Kun stroked over Yangyang's back, feeling his sniffles. "Am I a freak?" "No you aren't. Yang, you are one of the most amazing people I ever met. You are special and unique. Nobody should tell you otherwise." "But.. but.." Kun tightend his grip slightly. "No buts. You are you. There should be no shame in that. Autism is not bad and it is a very interesting mental disorder. You experience the world so differently.. I always am amazed at how your brain works. I wish I could see things like you." Yangyang held onto Kun. "Why does it feel like a curse.." "Because society sadly isn't made for people like you. But I know what to do, and so does Ten. There's nothing to be afraid of. I promise I will always take care of you, just the way you like it." "Thank you Kun gege.."  
The two hugged tightly, Kun reassuring Yangyang, and Yangyang seeking comfort in the older's arms.  
  
✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏  
  
"Yang? Later today a few friends will come over. Do you want any preparation for it?" Yangyang looked up from his drawing, Kun standing right in front of him at the other side of the table. Yangyang blinked as he had to switch subjects, thinking about Kun's question. "Are they friends I know?" Kun shook his head. "No, they're different ones. Ten will be there, but there will also be some new guys for you to meet." Yangyang nodded and looked down. "Are they loud?" "I can tell them to try and stay calm. But I can't promise that they'll laugh loudly or raise their voice." Kun smiled gently and ruffled Yangyang's hair. "I can let you wear the headphones with some music on to muffle the sound if you want." Yangyang shrugged, not sure if that would be helpful. "Can you tell me their names and ages?" Yangyang asked, being curious and wanting to have time to let the information sink in. Kun nodded and sat down in a chair. "Their names are Jaemin, Haechan, Mark and Yuta." Yangyang repeated the names softly, nodding softly. "Jaemin and Haechan are both 20, like you. Mark is 21 and Yuta is 25. He is one year older than me." Yangyang closed his eyes, processing the information. Kun smiled and got up. "I'll prepare some food for when they come, okay? If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me." Yangyang didn't react, too distracted by mentally preparing himself.  
  
The first meeting went well and the six guys all settled down in the livingroom. Kun went to grab some snacks from the kitchen, letting the others talk freely. Ten was sitting next to Yangyang, helping him a bit to conversate with the others. Yangyang was pretty shy, but he couldn't help but smile at some of the jokes. Ten tried to put in some subjects that Yangyang could understand, but soon the conversation drifted off to more diverse things that Yangyang couldn't talk about. Yangyang just sat there, happy Kun joined them when he was done getting the snacks. Kun happily joined the conversation, letting Yangyang snuggle up to him. Yangyang looked around the room, studying the four unknown guys. He froze as one of them was staring back at him. Yangyang furrowed his eyebrows slightly, not sure what the guy's intention was. Ten had noticed Haechan staring at Yangyang and chuckled. "Haechan, if you keep staring like that, your eyes will be glued to Yangyang forever." Haechan averted his eyes and chuckled. "No no, that won't be the case. I'm just interested in our new friend." Haechan tilted his head. "Kun, you said he had Autism?" Kun nodded. "Yeah, why?" "Ah, just curious. That makes him even more interesting." Kun shrugged and just continued his talk with Yuta and Mark. Haechan smiled gently at Yangyang. "Would you be interested in hanging out with me sometime?" Ten quickly picked up on Haechan's intention. "I'll come along to watch over you. I know how to handle when somethings happens." Haechan sighed and nodded. "Fine.." Yangyang didn't quite know how to react, so he just let it happen. He felt hesitant however, still not able to guess what Haechan was after.


End file.
